Codename: Kids Next Door (AD)
by Switch - On - 97
Summary: (AD) After Decommission. Sector V and other important members of the Kids Next Door have been decommissioned. Two years later and most are attending the same school and they don't know each other as well as they did meanwhile conspiracies and sinister plots arise within the new KND now lead by Numbuh Prime.
1. Chap 01: The New KND, Old Friends Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door

(AD) After Decommission. Sector V and other important members of the Kids Next Door have been decommissioned and most are attending the same school and they don't know each other meanwhile conspiracies arise within the new KND now lead by Numbuh Prime

Chap 01: The New KND, Old Friends Part 1

**KND Moonbase:** The Kids Next door moonbase has gone though some changes in the past months since the main operatives have been decommissioned and really so has the Kids Next Door as now most of the operatives now follow the ways of the splinter cell, meaning all adults are bad and must be eliminated.

"Numbuh Prime were ready to begin." A voice said from behind

"Thanks for the update numbuh 106."

Numbuh Prime was dressed in a black Yipper t-shirt, black sweat pants and had a brown dual Mohawk. He wore black Nikes. Along with red eyes This whole black appearance was so he could seak around easily during the night.

Numbuh 106 was Prime's sister and had the same black appearance thing going on top was a sweater and the bottom was a skirt with black socks and tap dancing shoes. Her eyes were ember.

"Deploy the spy to Washington." Prime orders.

106 complies and and presses a button on the control console "Send the spy she says."

And then immediately a bullet shaped air craft launched from the moon base and headed for Washington.

**Uno Residence:** Nigel Uno's sleep was rudely interrupted by his electronic alarm clock. After he got up he looked at the calendar then collapsed in his bed realising it's the first day of school. The young fourteen year old slipped his black sleeveless vest, fit into his blue jeans put on his nike sneakers and wore a jacket with the number one sewed on the back and how could he forget his trademark sunglasses. As for his academic career he has a record that most parents would be proud of a typical A,B student and was favoured among the staff and faculty at his school. As he walked down the stairs he was greeted by his father who liked his pastime of reading the paper.

"Ah good morning Nigel old bean."

"Oh, yeah hey dad." Nigel replied with a tired look.

"Nigel you must read this."

"Well what is it." Nigel curiously asked

"Apparently a weird space craft had landed in Washington just outside the white house."

"Probably another hoax dad."

"You might be right son."

"Later dad I'm off."

"Alright Nigel, old bean enjoy your day."

And with that Nigel was on his way.

**Flint High School**: Nigel arrived at school and he met up with some of his friends from the first semester, Hoagie/ Hank P Gilligan, Abigail Lincoln, and his best friend Gary Kendall. Hank was a bit on the chubby side with brown short hair and goggles he always wore with the gold tint lenses. He wore a blue golf shirt and brown ¾ pants and he always tried to have a sense of humour and had an elective in computing and was smart but didn't take school seriously unlike Nigel and Abby, speaking of Abby let's move on to her shall we. Abby had a cool personality that everyone liked, she would be the type of person everyone goes to for advice. She wore a dark blue tank top with white stripes down the sides with short jeans and white sneakers, her hair was braided and she wore her red hat given to her at a young age, she's a B,C student and only one in a while she brags about her grades one's in a while. And finally Gary, Nigel's best friend, not as academically inept as his three friends but he gets by with the grades he's on, he was Nigel's first friend when they first got to junior high, he wore a white shirt with black jeans, his blonde hair is pushed up a with hair gel .

"Hey Nigel." Abby greeted

"Hi Abby." He responded

"You look exhausted Nigel, are you okay?" Gary asked

"Don't worry I'm fine." Nigel said while chuckling.

"Now that the greetings are done, let's talk about that alien spaceship that landed in Washington this morning." Hank requested

"How many times do I gotta tell you? Aliens don't exist fool."

"Oh yeah then how do you explain the pyramids, humans couldn't have built those things."

"You've been watching Ancient Aliens again haven't you?"

"So what if I have!"

And this banter about aliens went on for a few minutes .

"Well Nigel what's the plan for after school." Gary asked

"I'm going to study for that social studies test on Thursday." Nigel replied.

"Come on you've been studying for that test for weeks now, either you're trying to knock Sanban off her perch or you're just obsessed with high grades just like hippies are obsessed weed."

"Gary." Nigel started "Have you ever felt as your life has lost its meaning?"

"Huh?" Gary gasped.

"Ever since I turned thirteen, all the excitement of life had just left me."

"Look, Nigel I know you haven't been inspired lately but don't worry it'll come to you eventually." Gary said

Then he gets a text on his cell phone. "Look I have to get to class, good luck on the soul searching dude." Then he pats Nigel on the back and leaves.

After school on the football field students were watching the football team. A girl named Natalie is cheering her boyfriend from the stands. She had short brown hair, had freckles around her nose and wore a yellow and white long sleeve shirt the arm were yellow while the torso is white and wears skinny jeans and black heels. But her trademark was her British accent.

After the athletes were done with practise, she went to her boyfriend and asked "Wally can you walk me home?" "Sure, just give me time to change." Wally replied.

Ahh Wallabee Beetles, the person who hates all things all girly and frilly. He wore a sleeveless orange hoodie with blue loosely fitting jeans. And black Adidas sneakers. His hair had remained the same since his decommission 8 months ago. Wally had always been sort of the cold type of person, no wonder all the girls in the school want to be close to him, well almost all of them. He always liked to act tough but deep down he was a nice person, when he wanted to be. Unlike his good friend Hoagie his grades were in the toilet, and if anything he just didn't care anymore, he wanted to be a football player and he figured that he didn't need Maths or Science to become one.

After He walked down an empty hallway and was texting to Hoagie about practice when suddenly he bumped into someone and fell to the ground dropping his phone on the ground, it was the cute Asian girl Kuki Sanban. She had long black hair going down to her thigh. She wore a green long sleeve loosely fitting sweater, a white skirt with a light green belt and black stockings and white sneakers. She wasn't popular with everyone but had no enemies and had a handful of friends, and was quite cheerful but serious when she needed to be and was the one of the smartest students in her grade. Apart from being smart she was also quite talented at the Piano and when she is not studying she is often found playing in the school's music room. She barley left herself any free time and was constantly busy with either studying of refining her music skills.

"Oww, crud! Watch where you're going." Wally yelled.

"Sorry about that." Kuki said while she picked up her social studies textbook.

"Whatever 'princess' you must just…" then he glimpsed at his watch.

"Crud I'm going to be late to walk Natalie home!" he said to himself and he ran to Natalie to walk her home.

And Kuki noticed Wally dropped his phone.

**Lincoln Residence:** Abby just got home and met her mom in the kitchen

"Mama has Cree gotten home yet?" Abby asked.

"She said she was going out with her college friends so she'll be back later."

"Ok I'll be in room if you need me." As she says this she grabs an apple from the fruit basket."

Cree is Abby's older sister, and they despised each other while Abby was still in the Kids Next Door but after her decommission, her relationship with Cree only grew. Cree has graduated from high school just after her sister was decommissioned and she is in college, she has left Father and the Teen ninjas, as she wasn't a teen anymore but still keeps her B.R.A for those rainy days.

Abby goes to her room and starts to text her friends, when a weird text from Cree emerges on her phone and it read. "_Abby how are you I just wanted to tell you I'll be studying at the campus from now on so we won't be able to hang out anymore be sure to tell mom and dad for me see ya sis."_ All of a sudden Abby feels like she had to remember something that was important at the time. Then she just lied on her bed and took a nap.

**Gilligan residence: **Hoagie was done with his studying for the day so he headed to the garage to work on future car. His parents got a car from a junkyard and he has decided to use his free time to building it from scratch. I mean if he can turn a school bus into flying machine then this will be a walk in the park for him.

"Hey Hoagie can I help with your car." Said his younger brother Tommy

Tommy a.k.a The Tommy, Numbuh T was Hoagie's brother and is still part of the Kids Next Door he dresses exactly like his brother did when he was in the Kids Next Door. And has slightly gained independence but can still be a nuisance to his older brother.

"No Tommy." Hoagie said calmly

"But why not, you let me help you on other inventions before."

"Yes but I want to work on my car alone Tommy, must I explain the rules of the garage again?"

"No" Tommy said rudely

"Look we'll invent something else together sometime ok." Hoagie suggested

"Yeah, whatever." Tommy said.

**Beetles Residence:** After he walked Natalie to her house he got to his house and was a bit tired from football practice. His mom was making dinner his, dad was working late and Joey was watching wrestling

Joey was now 5 years old now and looks up to his older brother He now wears a long sleeve blue shirt and short brown pants and his hair looked more messy than Wally's.

"Welcome home Wally, dinner's almost ready." Wally's mom said

"Ok mom." He said while throwing his backpack into the wall.

"Joey!" she then yelled

"Turn off that wrestling or your grounded!"

Wally then snickered; he remembers when his mom threatened him with grounding when he was caught watching wrestling. He then went to Joey and he said

"Joey, my boy you have a lot to learn mate."

Suddenly the doorbell went.

"Wally can you get that."

"Sure."

He opened the door and was shocked when who was on the other side of the door

"Princess!?"

It was Kuki Sanban

"What the crud are you doing here?"

"Hi Wally, you forgot your cell phone when we bumped into ea…"

Suddenly Wally snatches his phone from her.

"Hey!" She yelled

She continued "A thank you would be appreciated."

"Yeah whatever princess."

"Kuki, my name is Kuki!" She snapped

"Listen I couldn't really careless, point is I got my phone back."

Then Kuki's eyes turned into an inferno. This then froze Wally in place with fear. Kuki then gave Wally a slap that made the surface of hell feel like an ice cube.

After that she says "Why do I even bother!?" and then walked away then a tear ran down her face, of course Wally didn't notice. He then felt the slap on his cheek and just went back inside as if noting happened.

**To Be Contiuned**


	2. Chap 02: The New KND, Old Friends Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door

**Welcome back if you like the story and are sticking with it, that's great. Remember any comments are welcome. I'm not a pro at this so bear with me. **

Chap 02: The New KND, Old Friends Part 2

**Beetles Residence:** Wally's mom had finished preparing dinner and Wally his mom and Joey were sitting at the table. "Alright kids dig in, it's my famous meatloaf." Wally's mom's meatloaf if anything is a success that has come out of several failures in the two years it took to get it to be perfect. The failures have plagued the family for days if not weeks. While they were eating, Wally just can't get over angry Kuki got when she came to return his phone, after all she was only trying to be nice and not even a kind gesture was thrown in her direction. Now he wasn't even hungry anymore.

"I'm not really hungry anymore mom, so can I go room."

"Of course Wallabee, just make sure you study for that social studies test."

"Yeah I will." Wally lied.

When he got to his room he locked the door, and lied on his bed and then he was in deep thought. "_Why would she return my phone when most people would either steal it or keep it as a joke? And why did slap me when I called her princess? Most girls I come across I give them a nickname and no girl has ever slapped me for that! Huh, what was her name?_

Then he remembered "_**Kuki, my name is Kuki!**__"_

"_Kuki huh, I'll try to remember that name, maybe I should apologize too."_

**Sanban Residence:** Kuki had just eaten and is studying but then later falls out of the mood to even lift her pencil. So she just sat there on her desk, head in arms putting Wally's actions into thought, then she started to pace around her room remembering those hurting words he said earlier "_**Listen**__**I couldn't really careless, point is I got my phone back.**__"_ Then Kuki said to herself "Was he really that annoyed with me? I was just trying to be nice and do the right thing. I mean he didn't even say my name, not that he cared."

Then Kuki heard a chuckle from the room next door

"So little miss perfect does have a weakness, BOYS." The voice said

"Lay off Mushi!" Kuki said angrily

"Why should I? It's your fault I'm always ending up in here stuck in this house. My room is nothing short of a prison cell."

Then Kuki paused for a moment, she couldn't help but feel responsible for how Mushi turned out.

Mushi is Kuki's younger sister and she still wears that purple sweater that she has sort of grown into but has her hair in a spiky ponytail and wears black leggings with her old shoes they were inseparable you could keep them apart if you tried. And then one night Kuki didn't want to share her new rainbow monkey which forced her to "kill" the rainbow monkey and her parents grounded her. And ever since then she's been getting worse and worse. Trying to kill Hoagie twice, trying to kill Kuki once, swearing at the bus driver, and assaulting the principal of her elementary school. Eventually her parents have come to a point where she only leaves her room either when they have guests or when she has to go to school.

"Hey Kuki! Why so quiet? Did I hit a nerve hmm?"

Despite what Mushi thinks, Kuki still loves her and wishes that she wouldn't keep betraying her parent's trust and wishes that her parents be less strict on her. But of course "that's going to happen"

All in all Kuki had a relatively bad day by her standards.

**Uno Residence: **Nigel was had finished his 5 hour study period and was checking his e-mails and he got an invitation.

"_Nigel Uno you are invited to a special event on Saturday, you must reply within 48 hours or we will assume that you declined. Do you want to put your skills to good use? Then reply to this message._

_Unknown sender._

He immediately turned off his computer and lied in his bed. "_Skills to good use, what do they possibly know about me I wonder who else got this e-mail and what skills do they have in mind?" _Nigel thought to himself.

**The Next Day  
KND: Secret Location: **The Kids Next door have assembled new operatives over the last four years and they have created a new sector specifically for dealing with teenagers called Sector TE- teen elimination, they are constantly on the move dealing with teenagers around the world the operatives include; Numbuh 300, Numbuh 200, Numbuh 51, and Numbuh 363.

Numbuh 363(Sector TE Leader), he has been promoted to Sector TEhe has shown his skills in the last four years and His clothes haven't changed that much but he has gotten a little taller and is still as arrogant as ever. He however had he only 2 and a half months till his decommission. But if he got into Numbuh Prime's good books he thinks he might escape decommission.

Numbuh 200(Sector TE Battle Specialist), he is about eleven and he is very adept at fighting he is has dark skin blonde hair styled in a tiny ponytail. He wears a camo coloured tank top and camo army like pants and of course army type shoes. He is the toughest member in Sector TE and is counting the days to #363's decommission because he is annoyed with his arrogant so that he can take command of Sector TE, he likes to carry a big stick at his height level and use it as a staff.

Numbuh 51(Teen Saboteur), he is the genius of the sector and he has the ability to hack into e-mails, phone call, text messages, school systems. #51 is actually an android built by 5th grade scientists, not built to fight but good for spying purposes, but #51 is capable of defending himself thanks to #200. He looked about ten years old. He has light skin and orange hair. He wears a brown kid sized trench coat with all kinds of gear and weaponry, and he grey sweat pants. And his shoes are green and white.

Numbuh 300(Sector TE 2x4 Tech Officer), She creates weaponry and traps specifically for defeating teenagers. She has a snappy attitude and isn't afraid to speak her mind not to mention she hates bulies, and has just turned eleven. And sometimes questions the motives of the new KND supreme leader, #Prime. But she will help anyone who needs it, but she rarely shows her anti-mean side. She wears a black beanie over her medium long blond hair, black hoodie and short light brown pants with red converse shoes.

"Alright let's take them down!" shouted #363

#300 rolled her eyes and reminded "Hey idiot we don't even have a target!"

"The target is obvious, the school where my sister is going to course, and since #Prime told us to attack a high school and since it is her first day it's the perfect target."

"So you plan for us to capture #362?" asked a surprised #200. Then he continued "She has lost her memory and according to her conversations she doesn't look like she could be a threat, you just want to bring you sister to #Prime and get into his good books, huh, dumb ass!"

"Shut up! Is that how you talk to your leader chump?" asked #363

"If you think you can tick me off and get away with it? You're in way over your head bucktooth!" snapped #200

"Whatever." said #363 "Robot how far from the destination?" he continued

"Don't call him that!" snapped #300, she continued. "He may be an android but he is still part of the group."

"Aww you like the robot, that so sweet." #363 said sarcastically

"I swear I will knock you upside the head so hard, you'll wish you were decommissioned jerk!"

Before she hit him #51 interrupted and said the location of #362.

"Flint High School. Hehe sis prepare to be captured!" #363 said to himself.

**Flint High School: **Nigel Uno was in the principal's office before school started.

"Mr Uno I just want to say you are not in trouble, I just called you to ask, could you show the new student Rachel McKenzie around the school during your free time? You would really be doing me a big favour."

Nigel sighed "Sure."

"Thank you, now have a good day!" the principal replied.

Then during the first class Nigel was taking down biology notes and then there was a knock on the door. Then Mr Wade opened the door.

"Oh you're the new girl. You're late." He said

"Sorry I… was lost." she replied

The new girl known as Rachel McKenzie was standing there in the door way wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, and black leggings stretching to the middle of her legs and wearing sandals. She had blonde medium hair with a few blue highlights and a tiger skin coloured bracelet.

"Alright there is a free desk next to Nigel over there." Mr Wade said.

"Thanks." Rachel replied

So she went to the desk and saw Nigel taking down notes from the blackboard. Then Mr Wade got a call and left the class. After that Rachel started talking to Nigel.

"Hi there." Rachel said

"Hey." Nigel greeted coldly

"So what's your name?" She asked

"Nigel Uno." He replied

"Ok, I'm Rachel McKenzie."

Now Rachel could sense the conversation was becoming awkward so she just left him alone. "_Did I do something to tick him off?_" Rachel thought to herself

Now during their break Wally was with Natalie going to the cafeteria then Wally left her for a second to go to the bathroom. As he came out he saw Kuki walking to the music room. He followed her there, and though to himself. "_Now it's my chance to make it right._"

"Hey Kuki." Wally said

"Oh, hi Wally." Kuki cheerfully replied

"Look Kuki about what happened yesterday I wanted to…"

Kuki interrupted. "Oh that, don't worry about it Wally. I'm over it."

"So I'm guessing you play piano." Wally said

"Yeah, ever since I turned eleven, turns out I'm pretty good at it. Heey you want to hear me play?" she asked.

"Sure." He replied

Before she could start playing, they heard a voice screaming in the Hallway.

"WALLY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

It was Natalie

"So this is where you've been, cheating on me with that bloody Chinese girl!" Natalie yelled

Wally then said "First of all she Japanese, and second I was just…"

"I don't care! Let's go Wally!" And then she grabbed Wally's arm and dragged him away.

"Huh, what just happened?" Kuki said this to herself as she stands in the room alone.

Meanwhile Abby was at her locker about to head before Hoagie found her.

"Hey Abby." Hoagie said charismatically

"How you doing Hoagie?" Abby asked

"Great, oh by the way I wrote something for you since Cree is a campus so I don't want you to feel alone."

"_I – Like Orange Vases Every – Yelling Over Under – All Blue Balls Young_"

"Hoagie is this some kind riddle?"

"Yeah, but I'll give you a little hint take the first letter of each word."

"I – Love – You – Abby."

All of a sudden Abby's eyes widened and her cheeks were burning red.

"H-Ho-Hoagie do you r-really…"

"Yeah, you don't have to be alone anymore."

At this point Abby was at a loss for words, so she jumped and hugged Hoagie nearly crushed his ribs. But of course Hoagie didn't care.

Nigel was showing Rachel around the school and they were in the gymnasium. Rachel decided that she must ask him.

"Uhh, Nigel what's wrong? I know something is on your mind." Rachel said

"Since when is your business to know about people's personal lives!" Nigel yelled

"I'm sorry Nigel, I just wanted to know if everything okay." she skulked

After that she started to look to the ground away from Nigel as if she was a nuisance to him

"Sorry Rachel I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, you see the truth is I don't know what to do with my life anymore, I feel as if there is something else other than school I should be focusing on."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Then she continued "I've been struggling to find my talents recently so I've tried nearly every hobby I could find and nothing."

"Well what were you going to try next?" Nigel asked

"I was going to try… "

Suddenly an explosion was heard at the front of the school.

"What was that?" Rachel asked

"Come on!" said Nigel as he took Rachel's hand and exited the gymnasium.

Sector TE were at the front of the school holding 2x4 weaponry.

"Were looking for Rachel McKenzie, anyone seen her?" asked #363

"Maybe we have and maybe we haven't, so why don't you give us your lunch money and no one gets hurt." A student replied

"Send out the SPITANK's." #363 shouted then giant makeshift robot spiders broke through the walls there were three of them roaming around the school.

"Find number #362!"Shouted #363

"What are those things man!" a teenagers asks

"Their called SPITANK's." #200 answered

S.P.I.T.A.N.K Spider. Primes. It's. Teenage. Attack. Needle. Kannon

So the S.P. I.T.A.N.K's split in three directions to find Rachel with #200, #300,and #363 riding on their backs. While #51 went to the computer lab to hack into the school system and get information on every student.

Abby and Hoagie encountered one of the operatives, it was number #300.

"Where is Rachel?" #300 asked

"The new girl, why should we tell you!?" Abby responded

#300 got mad and said "Otherwise I'll do this, needle attack!" then the mechanical spider fired needles at Abby and Hoagie.

Hoagie picked up the needle and said "Poison needles, isn't that a little overkill for the Kids Next Door?"

"Unfortunately, were under new management." #300 replied

Then Abby kicked #300 off the spider and said "Thanks for spider brat! Hoagie get on, I think there are more of them!"

"Alright, see ya kid." Hoagie said

Meanwhile Wally and Natalie found number #200

"Who the crud are you!" asked Wally

"Just tell me where Rachel McKenzie is."

"Who?" Wally replied

"Blast them!" #200 commanded the spider

The spider charged it's eye lasers and fired at Wally but kept missing

"Aw man how the hell do I beat this cruddy thing." He asked himself

"Wally!" a familiar voice screamed

"Kuki!" Wally said

"Wally Catch!" Kuki yelled as she threw a Taser towards Wally.

"Um… where did you get this?" Wally asked

"Forget that and just shoot it!"

Then the spider aimed at Kuki and fired the poisonous needles at her.

"Kuki!" Wally screamed, and jumped in front Kuki so she didn't get hit.

"What the hell!" cried #200

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet!" Then he fires the Taser at the mechanical beast. Then the S.P.I.T.A.N.K couldn't use it's weapons anymore

Wally started to chuckle, then he passed out.

"WALLY!" Kuki screamed in horror.

With tears running down her face she asks "Natalie you have to help get Wally to the hospital!"

Fearing the spiders she yelled "To hell with that! I'm getting the hell out of this bloody school!"

And she ran in another direction towards the exit.

Then from out of nowhere the other S.P.I.T.A.N.K piloted by Hoagie rammed into the one piloted by #200 and he fell on to the ground.

"Hey Kuki." Abby yelled but saw her eyes filled tears then decided to leave her.

Then Kuki ran to #200 and grabbed the front of his shirt and asked him.

"Where's your anti-venom!?" Kuki asked

Fearing that she could cause more injury to him than he did Wally he gave her an injection of anti-venom. She injected the anti-venom into Wally's arm. And she hugged his unconscious body.

"Kuki we have to get him to the hospital!" Hoagie yelled. Kuki nods and climbs on to the mechanical spider holding Wally. And Abby, Hoagie and Kuki head to the hospital.

On the football field Nigel and Rachel are running from the chaos. The S.P.I.T.A.N.K piloted by #363 dug out of the ground in front of them

"Hello sis or should I say #362."

"Who are you?" Nigel asked

"Little bro?" Rachel said

"What! This twerp is your brother?"

"I'm not a twerp! Maybe I'll capture you first #1."

"You're not capturing anyone!" Then Nigel clipped his heels and suddenly his Nike sneakers became rocket shoes, and propelled himself towards the spider and threw #363 off the spider and a fighting dust cloud started to materialize. When the dust cleared #363 was buried in the ground.

Nigel asked "Who are you!? Who sent you!?"

Then the jerky operative started laughing

"What's so funny brat!" Nigel snapped

"We have an android gathering all personal data on all the students here." #363 chuckled

"Rachel we need to find that android!" Nigel yelled

"Right." She replied

They scoured the school and found the android running to the exit then it got out

"Hey come back here!" Nigel Yelled

Then #51 flew away on it's rocket shoes.

"Damn it! It got away." Nigel yelled

"Nigel we have a bigger problem, those KND operatives got away." Rachel stated

"Don't worry if I know people like them they will be back! But anyway are you alright."

"Yeah, thanks Nigel."

"For what?" Nigel asked

"For giving me the most eventful first day ever." Rachel answered

Nigel blushed, looked away and said "No problem."

**KND Moonbase: **"Good job on getting the files of Sector V and #362, Sector TE." Then #Prime continues "Nigel Uno, it seems you have retained your skill so I guess it's time for phase two!" And started laughing evilly.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: If your still following this story, leave a comment and tell me what you want to happen next I'll run out of ideas any day now so it would be really appreciated, or just tell me what you think is the story good or bad so/so. **


	3. Chap 03: Decommission

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door

**Hey there I decided before I started writing this to dedicate the 3****rd**** chapter to Sector V's decommissions and how they said their final goodbyes to each other, or so they thought. Enjoy!**

Chap 03: Decommission

**Sector V's Treehouse: **It was one day before Numbuh 5's decommission and everyone in the Treehouse was in a gloomy mood knowing it was only a matter of time before Numbuh 86 and her goons would come from moonbase command and come and get her. And somehow the rest of Sector V was more bummed out than #5 was.

Everyone is in the kitchen and Abby just got there, as she reached for a box of rainbow munchies and prepares her cereal.

"So, Abby how are you taking it?" asked Hoagie

"Well in all honesty, numbuh 5 is kinda scared." She replied "But you gotta do what you gotta do, I mean we all knew it wasn't going to last forever."

"Yeah I guess, still it would have been better if they took away our knowledge of the Kids Next Door. But why take away our cherished memories?"

"Look mate they want to make sure that we don't give any KND information to the adults, even if we end up joining them it's insurance that we don't betray them. Wally said. "Hey numbuh 1 you're kinda dating numbuh 362 right, can't you pull some strings. He continued

"Even if that worked numbuh 4 I'd probably end up getting Rach…. er I mean numbuh 362 in to trouble." Nigel responded. "Oh, I just remembered I need to be somewhere I'll see all of you tonight." Then Nigel leaves the room to go about his business.

Then Wally, Hoagie and Abby begin social chatter while Kuki sat there in silence

"Hey Kuki what's up?" Abby asked

"It's… it's…it's JUST NOT FAIR." She yelled and ran out of the kitchen

"Kuki." Wally yelled

"I'll go after her ." Abby reassured

"Then I'm coming with!" Wally requested

"Hoagie you coming." Abby asked

"Nah I'll just stay here for a while." He responded

Kuki was found sobbing in her plush toy filled room.

"Numbuh 3, are you okay?"

She kept on sobbing, obviously ignoring Abby question.

Wally intervened "Kuki we n…"

Abby then interrupted and nodded her head as if she told, him '_no Wally, not now_ '

Then he left and waited outside her room.

"Look numbuh 3, we all have to grow up someday and as much we all hate we have to plough through it." Abby said

"Easy for you to say!" Kuki yelled "By the time I get decommissioned, all of you will be g…g…gone."

Abby went over to hug Kuki. "I'm sorry you have to through this. But everything will be alright.

"But I will be alone! I'm the youngest out of all of you, so I'll obviously get decommissioned last "

"You will never be alone Kuki, will always be with you right here." And she poked Kuki's where heart was.

"Thank you Abby I think I feel a little bit better."

"No problem, Kuki. You can tell me anything." And then she nodded.

Kuki then whispered "You know it could be the last time I get your advice."

"Did you say something?" Abby asked

"Oh I just hoped we could meet up again after… you know…"

"Of course we will, never forget that."

Abby left Kuki's room and say Wally waiting outside.

"So you going to tell her?"

Wally started to blush "I don't know, what if she doesn't like me that."

"Just trust me on this one numbuh 4, if you don't tell her you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Even if this works out we won't be with each other for long."

"Stop making up excuses and get in there!" Abby said while pushing him in.

Kuki notice him coming and greeted. "Hi numbuh f… I mean Wally."

"Hey Kuki." Wally said in a shish voice

"Hm, are you okay Wally? You're starting to sweat."

"Look, Kuki I think I've been holding this for too long."

Kuki asked "Holding what?" pretending not to know.

"How do I say this, Kuki I like you the same way you the same way you like your cruddy rainbow monkeys."

"You think my rainbow monkeys are cruddy?" she says in a sad tone.

"No what I said before that, you know what I'm trying to say."

"No Wally! I don't know what you're trying to say!" she started to yell

"Goddammit Kuki Sanban! I'm trying to say that I LOVE YOU!"

Kuki's eyes become watery and says while crying "Really Wally! Please say you mean it."

"I mean it Kuki, I really do!"

And the two stood there staring at each other for some time.

Meanwhile Abby re-joined Hoagie in the kitchen

"Oh there you are, is Kuki okay?" Hoagie asked

"Yeah I left her with numbuh 4." Abby replied

"Leaving her with some company? Rrrrr."

Then she playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Hey Hoagie do you remember when I told you I liked you hehe you should have seen your face."

"Don't laugh, that caught me off guard! But I regret nothing."

"So do you we'll make it, I mean after my decommission?"

"Sure we will and just in case." He wrote on a yellow note and gave it to her.

"Dreads, numbuh 2 hehe I doubt this will work but alright I'll change my hair style, you shallow fly-boy." Abby joked.

Nigel was on the roof of the Treehouse lying on his back staring and stars then he heard a familiar voice

"Stargazing are we, huh Nigel."

Then he got up quickly. "Greetings numbuh 362."

She started to giggle "How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Rachel." She continued "Is a simple 'Hi Rachel' too much to ask for."

"Sorry Rachel."

"Don't worry about it, now what did you call me here for?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

Rachel started to blush predicting what he was going to ask her

"Do you think I could have the option to have me and my team decommissioned along with numbuh 5?"

Rachel then gave Nigel a death stare then explained. "There's no rules saying it's prohibits that, but are you sure you team has agreed to this."

"Well." He stuttered "I haven't told them yet."

"But I figure if we all get decommissioned together it will be less painful for all of us."

"Hmm." Rachel thought. "That would be a better solution to deal with the loss of your friends' memories now that I think about it."

"So will you allow it then?"

"Of course Nigel." Then Rachel's wrist watch goes off then she answers it. "Yeah it's me, okay, on my way." she hangs up "They need back at the moonbase so I gotta go."

"Ok I understand." Nigel responded

"So I hope we can see each other, you know after you get decommissioned."

"I hope that day comes too." He responded.

Then Rachel lunges herself at Nigel and hugs him. Nigel being as confused as ever decided to return the gesture.

"Well I'll see you soon Nigel." She yelled as she flew on her moonbase transport."

Nigel then realised that he wasn't feeling normal after that hug with Rachel his stomach started to churn up inside, this is a strange feeling he remembered he felt before when he was around Lizzie his ex.

**The Next Morning  
Sector V's Treehouse: **Nigel announced his plan to lessen the pain of losing operatives one by one, by asking if they would like to get decommissioned as well. Abby then rejects this idea

"Numbuh 1 are you crazy, what kind of idea is that!"

"Just hear me out, wouldn't you rather just want to forget about this at the same time your friends do so they don't go through the pain of watching their get decommissioned one by one." As he says this numbuh 3 starts to look at the ground and though this could be the answer she's been waiting for.

She then raises her hand and says. "I agree with numbuh 1 on this, it may seem selfish but I don't think I can handle it if all of you got decommissioned before I did, you're all like family to me and I just don't want to see you guys go.

Then Numbuh 4 got up and held Kuki's hand making her cheeks red. "Yeah I think it would be better to get decommissioned as a team, then no one will be alone and have to watch their teammates, suffer so I say we get decommissioned as a team.

Then Numbuh 2 gets up and says not as a team Wally, but as a family.

Abby then said "Well if your all fine with this then I guess numbuh 5 is too."

Then just as they agreed a ship crashed into their meeting room. The pilot was none other than numbuh 86, and she is Head of decommissioning, she captures KND operatives who have turned 13 and decommissions them.

"Well if it isn't Sector V, I guess this day had to come eventually." She said enthusiastically "So numbuh 5 are we doing the easy way." Then numbuh 86's goons aimed their blasters at Abby. "Or the hard way!"

"Hey Fanny!" Wally yelled while snickering at the same time.

"Keep laughing numbuh 4, your day will come and then I will be the one who is laughing when your time comes." As she says this she hand cuffs Abby

Abby then asked "Hey numbuh 86 can numbuh 5 have a last request?"

"Oh a request, what could it possibly be?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

Numbuh 2 chimed in "That Sector V is decommissioned as well."

"The five must have lost it!" numbuh 86 continued. "The Kids Next Door needs all the help it can get."

Numbuh 3 then said angrily "But since your decommissioning us that means where expendable." Then she snapped "Is that all we are to the Kids Next Door just toys to be thrown out when we get old! Tell me Fanny, tell me!"

In saying all this she burst into tears and Fanny replied with a simple 'I don't know'.

"In short if one of us goes we all go!" numbuh 2 said confidentially.

"Fine you want to get decommissioned be my guest, it will just look better on my track record if anything."

Then all five of them were handcuffed being escorted onto the ship. Knowing well that they will be saying their final goodbyes at the moonbase and finally have normal lives.

**The End**

**A/N: So ends another chapter, but please if you read this far review cause I need to know what my audience thinks so I can apply new ideas to the story any, ideas for a chapter altogether is also welcome. And criticism is also welcome. I won't be able to put on new material for at least a week hopefully I can get it done before New Year's. So I'll see you when the next update rolls in **

**Also: Merry Christmas**


	4. Chap 04: Cancelled

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door

**Nearly 200 hits, not bad in my eyes considering it is first fan fic that isn't doing too badly. Well here goes chapter4 **

Chap 04: Cancelled

It has been a one day since the attack on the Flint High School carried out by the Kids Next Door and school has been cancelled until further notice to repair most of the damages, they gave the families two weeks' notice until they would let students come back to school so until then they are on temporary holiday.

**McKenzie Residence:** Nigel and decided to spend the day at Rachel's house to see how she was doing as he hasn't seen her in two days. As he got there he found that Rachel was home alone practising kung-fu in her backyard, he just caught a glimpse of her breaking two boards with strong chop.

"Um, Rachel." He started

"Oh hi Nigel." She said with a smile on her face.

Nigel started the conversation. "Hey I didn't know you practiced martial arts."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." She responded

Then she withdrew herself from the board breakers and turns to chat with Nigel wearing her light blue gi.

"So to what do I owe the visit?" she asked happily

Nigel starts to scratch the back of his head "I just wanted to see how you were doing, well with your brother running off and all."

Rachel, disappointed then says "Oh don't worry about that he's on 'Kids Next Door' duties still mom and dad believe he is at his friend's house and I'm covering for him."

"Oh ok. Hey do you know why the KND came after you two days ago?"

"No I don't. Is this all you came to my house for, to check on my brother and why the Kids Next Door have been chasing me?" she said irritably

"I've only just met you!" Nigel complained "What do you want me to do compliment on how pretty you are?"

They the both blush after their heated argument ends.

"Sorry, I'm didn't mean for it to come out like that." Nigel said

"No it's okay; it's just that a compliment one in a while would be nice though. So you really think I'm pretty Nigel?"

"Well I… uh."

Rachel interrupted "Cause I think you're pretty too."

Nigel blushes and says "Hey do you have soda? I'm feeling a little parched."

Rachel sighs, then agrees to get him that soda

As he drinks the soda Rachel asks. "Hey did you an e-mail saying '_do you want to put_ _your skills to good use?'"_

"Yeah but I declined it, I don't believe that they can just know what you are capable of." Nigel responds

Rachel said "Nigel this could be your new talent, maybe after this event your life will have meaning again and maybe you won't be so depressed."

"Maybe, but it's too late anyway."

"Then you can come with me, I'm sure they won't mind."

"Really Rachel you'd do that for me."

Rachel giggled "Of course I would, besides if this thing turns out to be a scam we can always get payback on them somehow."

Nigel then chuckled. "Huh sure I'll come with you. Oh and thank you Rachel."

"Aw anytime Nigel."

Then Gary ran to find Nigel at Rachel's house.

"So this is where you've been."

"Uh who are you." An irritated Rachel asked

"Oh Rachel this is Gary, a friend of mine."

"You must be the new girl. I see you already met Nigel." As they shook hands, meeting for the first time.

"Well Nigel we gotta go."

"Wait." Rachel screamed

"Do you think we could hang out, sorry It's just it gets pretty lonely around."

"Sure, that is if Nigel is okay with it."

They Nigel gave an emotionless nod which said 'sure whatever I'm fine with it'.

**Flint Town Hospital:** In one of the upper floors of the hospital Wally was asleep with Kuki siting at his bed side wondering when he will wake up. Although he was mumbling a few things in his sleep when he was first admitted into the hospital.

Kuki then thought to herself "_If only I stayed away you wouldn't be here right now. In fact Natalie and Wally were handling the situation well before I jumped in. Wally I'm so sorry!"_ All of a sudden a tear ran down her face. As soon as it hit the ground Wally started regaining consciousness.

Kuki ran to the bed in an effort to apologize to him. "Wally I'm…"

The nurse held Kuki back and interrupted "Just give him some time, his body is still recovering from the poison." Then she continues. "This boy sure is lucky, if you hadn't injected him with some anti-venom when you did he would have…"

Kuki interrupted "Please! Don't say anymore."

"I see." She responded. Then continued "So tell me is he your boyfriend?"

"N… No. I… I doubt were even friends." Kuki goes into a long pause. "Plus he already has a girlfriend, and he's too popular to go out with someone like me." She continued.

"Don't worry I'm sure he will warm up to you." The nurse said.

Just as Kuki was going to say something but then Wally started got up and then groaned

"Where am I?" asked Wally

"You're in the hospital Wally." Kuki answered

"Kuki what are you… uh that hurts." Wally said as he grabbed his arm in pain

"Wally you're hurt!"

"Don't worry about it I can deal with this pain."

"I'll leave you two alone." Said the nurse as she left the room

"Wally I'm sorry it's all my fault you're here."

"Kuki wha…what do you mean?"

"I mean if I didn't try to help you, you wouldn't have to take those poison darts for me. If anything I should be in this hospital bed."

"Look Kuki, I could have died if it wasn't for you, I would have gotten hit by those darts and there is no way in hell Natalie would have helped me. What I'm trying to say is thanks you know for being there."

Wally continued "You know, sometimes especially when Natalie is giving me grief I wish that you were my girlfriend."

Kuki's face flashed bright red and was at a loss for words, and then she finally brought up some words for insurance to prove what he said was true.

"W…W…Wally do you really think that?"

"Kuki I…."

Before he could finish he passed out because the anaesthesia had knocked him out again.

After he passed out Kuki stood beside his bed and watched him sleep and had a lot of things on her mind. Before she could make sense of the situation Natalie busted through the door and saw Kuki close to Wally's bed.

"Get away from my Wally! You ditsy, rainbow monkey obsessed freak!"

Kuki now feeling offended by that 'rainbow monkey obsessed' comment retaliated

"I saved Wally's life! The least you can do is thank me, but all you care about is yourself meanwhile you enjoy making everyone's life miserable. Just admit it you don't really love Wally do you?"

"Oh and you do?"

Kuki blushed and looked away

"You do don't you, you Chinese bitch!"

Kuki was now infuriated but she knew better than to give in to her anger and just held in her frustrations

"Well I have a proposition for you, stay away from my Wally or I post these on the internet.

It was a picture of Kuki partying with her friends at a sweet sixteen party and she was holding alcohol and she looked like she was very tipsy. And there were other pictures of her flirting with the older boys at that party.

"Hehe the very talented and bright Kuki Sanban is acting like some drunken teenage flirting wannabee. Who would have thought?" Natalie said sarcastically

"Please Natalie you wouldn't, my life would be over!" Kuki begged

"The terms are simple stay away from Wally and these stay away from the internet." Natalie ordered

Kuki's eyes now started to water as she reluctantly agreed

"Fine I…I'll stay away from Wally."

Then she walked out of the room. Then she broke down into tears and sat on the floor outside and sobbed for several minutes.

**Lincoln Residence: **Abby lies down on her bed thinking why would Cree study at campus when she was happy at home plus she just realised that her parents would not have enough money to pay for Cree to stay at college so why. Then Abby just remembered something. And ran to Cree's room.

'_Where are they'_ She thought to herself then she opened her sister's bra drawer in it were a couple of bras and a letter to Abby, and it read. '_Dear Abby hopefully you found this before Saturday as you need to attend something important in Los Angeles it is important that you go there. Now to the reason why I decided to study at campus, the truth is that campus was probably destroyed by the Kids Next Door. They're going to come after me and every other teenager in the world! Watch your back Abby they will be coming for you so you have to get to L.A on Saturday as fast as you can._

_Love your sister_

_Cree_

Then she dropped the letter on the in shock and remembered that their school was attacked by these kids that called themselves Sector TE. And then she thought '_If she was right about the Kids Next Door attacking teenagers then we haven't seen the last of them. I have to warn everyone at school that they need to move out of here fast before they come back._

Then there was a knock on the door and a familiar voice was heard.

"Hello anyone home?" Hoagie asked waiting outside

"Well if it isn't Hoagie Gilligan well come on in."

"Hey there Mr.L" Hoagie replied

"Hoagie! Abby yelled."

As she extended her arms to hug her romantic interest.

"Am I glad to see you. Quick come with me."

Then they went to Abby's room, then she handed Hoagie the letter written by Cree.

"Oh man this is terrible." Hoagie then realised

"Hoagie where's your brother?" asked Abby

"He hasn't been home in a while now." Hoagie said

"That means the Kids Next Door are up to something, everyone's younger siblings have disappeared."

"Whatever this event is on Saturday we have to go." Abby mentioned

"You read my mind Abby." Hoagie agreed

"Well I'm off." Then he quickly kissed Abby on the lips before he left.

**Friday Night  
Lincoln Residence: **Abby was packing her bags and she managed to get Hoagie to spread the word to everyone in the school so they were all on the 22:05 flight to L.A ,thanks to Hoagie and his hacking skills he got everyone on the first flight to L.A without the need of payment. The kids convincing their parents it was a field trip.

Abby went to the front door and was waved goodbye by her parents and waved them goodbye too

"Bye Mama, bye Dad." Abby said

"Well see you on Monday." Abby's dad replied

"Have fun in L.A Abigail." Abby mom requested

"I will, I'll miss you guys." Abby said

"Well miss you too now get outa here." Abby's mom playfully said

**Gilligan Residence: **Wally had been discharged from hospital a day earlier and spent the night at Hoagie's house.

"Were off." Hoagie yelled so his parents could hear him

"Okay then you too have a good time." said Hoagie's mom

"Yeah we will." Wally replied

"C'mon time is of the essence." Hoagie stated as they needed to hurry

"Alright you too go out there and have fun."

"Sure. Wally lets go."

The duo jumped into the taxi going to the airport.

**Sanban Residence:** Kuki's mom was saying goodbye to her daughter and Kuki tried to look as happy as she could but couldn't prevent herself from staring at the ground and managing to hold back the tears.

"Alright, you ready to go."

Kuki deep in thought had just heard her mom's question and simply replied. "Huh oh yeah, yeah."

"Kuki are you okay, you've seemed less like your cheerful self recently. Is something going on?"

"No! I'm just tired is all." Kuki replied now looking annoyed

"Okay when you want to talk I'm always here."

"Thanks mom but there's nothing to talk about." Kuki replied

"Okay then goodbye dear."

"Bye mom." Kuki said with a gloomy tone.

**McKenzie Residence: **Nigel and Gary were all ready to go and they were waiting for Rachel who was taking her sweet time in the bathroom.

"So is there anything that is happening between you and Rachel I should know about." Asked a curious Gary.

"There is nothing going on were just friends." Nigel said

After some conversation between Nigel and Gary Rachel finally emerged from the bathroom

"Rachel where are your parents?" Nigel asked

"My Mom is in Milan and my Dad is on a business trip in Korea so I basically have the house to myself for about a month."

"Well that's great I guess having the house all to yourself."

"Not really it does get lonely, and me being the new girl it's not easy to get company."

"Well you have me and Gary of course."

"Yeah thanks Nigel."

**Virginia Highlands Airport: **They got to the airport and they were about to board the plane Kuki watched as Natalie boarded the plane. Then she knew in order to keep her life on track she had to end her growing friendship with Wally so he would leave her alone and keep Natalie happy.

"Wally." She said in an unenthusiastic tone "Can we talk?"

Wally started to blush as he thought she was going to tell him something that he would like. After all even if they started talking to each other days ago but then day by day he thought more about her. At the end of all this there was a small place in his heart wanted him to be with Kuki and it was growing.

"Sure Kuki." Wally replied trying to hide his eagerness.

She dragged him to a nearby pillar.

Kuki then forced the words "Wally, there is something I need to tell you."

"Ok then let it out." Wally replied

"I… I just can't keep doing this anymore!" Wally let out a confused look as Kuki continued. "I…I can't be around you anymore, it's nothing personal really it just it's complicated. Listen just please stay away from me."

The whole time she said this she was looking at the ground and didn't notice that Wally took the same stance.

After this Wally snapped "So we only see each other for a few days and now you're already telling me to walk the other direction. Y…You broke freaking heart Kuki." Now he clenched his fists as if he was ready to kill someone. "You befriend me just so you can break me down, well your plan worked so you're going to find so guy with an IQ of 120 so you can talk about science and all that crud! Or some guy who is rich and can take you to many places and has a cruddy private jet! I guess even you have a dark side and to be frank hate this side of you so, Kuki Sanban I HATE YOU!"

After he ranted he went towards the plane while Kuki stood there motionless with an endless stream of tears running down her face, until she got down on her knees and sobbed.

Abby noticed Kuki wasn't on the plane and when she exited the boarding gate she found Kuki on the ground surrounded by a puddle of her own tears.

"Kuki are you ok?"

She didn't respond, Abby knew what ever happened would have to wait; they had a plane to catch.


	5. Chap 05: Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door

**Hey there people I'm back with the fifth instalment of Codename KND (AD). Basically I'm trying to get as much done before school starts next year sometime in early January and I will have less time to write. 'sigh' please comment on any ideas you have to make this story more juicy or just review good or bad, it's all good.**

Chap 05: Plans

**KND Moonbase  
Assembly Hall: **All the KND operatives from earth and the moon have assembled at the moonbase to find out what numbuh Prime's plans will be for the future of the KND.

Numbuh Prime walked up to the podium and started his speech. "My fellow Kids Next Door operatives, I've called you here to unveil my future ambition for the KND. And achieve our ultimate goal to make the world a better place for kids worldwide. And we will start with the annihilation of all Teenagers on Earth." Then he raises his hand up into the air up to his face and points with his finger. "And to achieve this we will capture every teenager on earth and age them to dust!"

Operatives in the crowd started to talk and mumble at hearing this plan.

Numbuh Prime continues his speech of annihilation "Yes, Mr B and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane were the first to adopt age changing technology and now it can be used to our benefit!" Then a slideshow began on the white wall behind him. And showed a very high tech glove.

"This is the glove that will be able to set a person's age older and younger which mean eliminating the need for decommissioning. Imagine it we will be able to stay young forever. Friendships will never be broken, the memories in the Kids Next Door that you have will never be lost, and the Kids Next Door will never have another traitor again!"

As he was talking the slides were changing in unison to what he was saying.

And to prove to all of you once and for all that this dream can become a reality. I will age a traitor so he won't stop our dream."

And there was a tarp over the cage that had a teen imprisoned in there. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit, he was recognisable and the operative who nearly sent the KND moonbase to the sun. #274 or for proper terms Chad.

"Well Chad, we finally caught you, it wouldn't be enough just to erase your memory. No you deserve a much more painful experience for everything you've done!"

He put a ring on his finger that enables his to accelerate the aging process of a human. And he aimed glowing sapphire ring to Chad's face.

Then Chad started growing his recently shaved beard, his hair growing little by little. Then his muscle grew a little before they started to shrink. His beard was still growing through all this and went from a shiny blond colour to a pale grey. Same thing happened to his hair and his face grew liver spots and other features of old age. After only 48 seconds he appeared to be holding a cane. Then he collapsed to the ground and shining dust particles started to appear floating around the inside and outside of the cage. Then Chad's body transformed from a worn out old man to nothing but a grey dust pile. It was done Chad was aged into dust.

"Now do you see the capabilities of aging technology? So that is why we are starting 'Operation T.I.M.E' Teens. In. Mould. Existence! With this plan in place the Kids Next Door will be unstoppable!"

Then after he says this Most of the crowd start cheering, and there were spots in the crowd that were looking at the cage with horror.

"H…He…He's aged to dust. He's dead, they killed him!"

"C'… c'mon numbuh this must be…be a trick there's no way that you can age someone to death it's…it's impossible." Explained Tommy while Sonya screams in fear.

Lee is lost for word and can't find an adjective to describe what he had just saw.

"You are all dismissed, we will not be returning to earth until our plan to capture the teenagers is set in motion."

"C'mon let's get to the mess hall I'm hungry." Squealed Tommy

And with that they all left the hall. Sector W and #T went to the moonbase mess hall.

**KND Moonbase  
Mess hall: **In the mess hall the Operatives were all eating bowls of rainbow munchies to their hearts content. As all the operatives had some downtime before heading back down to earth to begin Operation T.I.M.E.

As Tommy and Lee began to eat, Sonya just stared at her cereal pieces floating in the milk and muttered to herself "#Prime is evil!"

"You say something numbuh 83." Tommy asked

Sonya then punched the table "It's just wrong what he did, I…I mean I know Chad was a jerk but to control someone's age at will, I'm not sure I want to be a part of that."

"Look Sonya I know what he did was wrong but, if we go against him we might end up like that."

"I… Need some air." Breathed Sonya as she headed for the lookout

"I'll go make sure she's ok." Lee said as he followed her leaving Tommy by himself.

"Hey there Tommy." A familiar voice said.

"What do you want Harvey!" Tommy snapped

"What, Can't I just talk to a friend of my former sector?" #363 asked cheekily

"You're probably up to something, plus you abandoned my friends to transfer to sector TE."

"C'mon I actually have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" Tommy sighed

"I want you to join sector TE and beco…"

"No deal." Tommy Interrupted

"Why." Asked Harvey in a whiney tone

"I am the crusade who swoops down from the shadows protecting kids worldwide. I am justice for I am…. The Tommy!" then thunder claps in the background.

"So your still going with that 'The Tommy' thing, what, you think you're some kind of superhero. Tsh pathetic, you really _are_ a retard, aren't you?"

"And yet you still have no friends."

"When you have power, who needs friends?"

Harvey then walks away from the situation and heads to the training ground built next to the moonbase.

**KND Moonbase  
Lookout: **Sonya was at the lookout admiring the view of the Earth as she held on to the metal railings in front of her. She wears similar clothes to the clothes she wore three years earlier, only she had white socks with blue stripes at the top, and she had the same ponytails except her hair was longer and the blonde ponytails stretched down to her back.

Then Lee came running in to find Sonya admiring the view. Lee was wearing a blue white collared golf shirt with an orange horizontal stripe in the middle and wore brown pants with several pouches on both legs. He still wore the same hat he wore three years ago and now he is able to us his yo-yos like nun-chucks. And he is still the silent most of the time around other people. But seems to have normal conversations when he is alone with Sonya.

"Sonya." Lee yelled

"Oh… hey Lee." She replied as Lee stood next to her

"Are you ok Sonya?"

"Yeah." She lied still shaken by the experience. "I'm just enjoying the view."

"Well it is a 'cool' view"

"Tell me something?" Sonya asked

"Okay." He said with a questioned look on his face

"If this plan the KND are doing succeeds, will the Earth still look the same?"

"Truth is, I don't really know. No one knows except numbuh Prime."

"So what do we do?" she askes

The Lee puts his arm around Sonya, and then she quickly retreated from his arm.

"Lee, we talked about this relationship thing." She said softly

Sonya then continued "I like you, and you're great and all, but I don't want a relationship right now."

"Oh sorry." He replied as he looked away and down to the ground

The Lee's head immediately cocked up.

"What is it Lee?" Sonya asked

"We run away."

Sonya then looked at Lee with eyes of fear that said 'this is a bad idea!'

"What!" she screamed

"You, me and Paddy we run away, hide out on Earth and warn the teenagers."

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Sonya yelled

"Oh yeah…., just forget it was a stupid idea." he said as Lee looked to the ground again

"Sorry, It's not a horrible plan it's just that a lot of things can go wrong."

"Sure I understand."

"And then again I really don't trust numbuh Prime nor do I share his vision of wiping the world of Teenagers and Adults."

"What are you saying Sonya?"

"I'm saying…...we should give it a try, we can't let #Prime destroy _all_ the adults, it…it would be criminal if we just stand in the background and do nothing!"

"So you changed you mind?"

"Pretty Much, but we should take Tommy and leave Paddy so he can cover for us."

"Alright then." Lee agreed

"But let's get one thing clear, if we go through with this plan and it doesn't work we could…" She suddenly paused in the middle after she realises the consequences of this plan if it fails.

Lee then gets closer. "No way I'm going to let that happen, that's promise."

"Really." She asked.

Then Lee held out his pinky finger

Then without saying anything Sonya held out her pinky finger and hooked her's with Lee's

"So does that mean…"

"Yes were going through with this plan."

**A/N: And that's where I'll end it, now there won't be any updates for the time being because I am starting another story. "Total Drama: Black and White" a crossover between Total Drama and Pokemon BW. Anyway hopefully I'll back on this story and produce before the 14****th**** of Jan next year. Until then tell me what you think of the story so far and what I could do to make the story better. Thank you to my loyal readers I will see you next year.**

**Happy New Year Everyone!  
**


	6. Chap 06: Retaliation

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door nor do I have the code module!

**Sorry for the wait people. Let me make this short so you can just get to the story. Please comment on blah blah blah blah.**

Chap 06: Retaliation

**LAX:** Once the plane full teens of landed in LAX they headed to the entrance where two luxury buses waiting for them. As they went on them buses and heading towards the hotel they will be staying at for the weekend.

-A-

On the way there Hoagie sitting with the nerds at front of the bus talking about aeronautics and other rocket science crap. Nigel was talking with Gary about how he is mildly looking forward to this while Rachel was admiring Nigel from a distance though Nigel did catch her twice but then just smiled in response making her look away while her face turns red. Wally was talking with his football teammates about, well girls. Abby was in her chair alone thinking about what this whole event is about and what this in anyway has to so with 'saving' every teenager from the threat of the Kids Next Door. But she knows that her sister would never lie about something like this so there must be some sort of truth to what Cree said to her, and decided not to take anything to chance. And Kuki was trying to find solace with her group of friends Marsha, Emily, Amy and her best friend Erica Summers. She is the smartest in the grade and easily outclasses even Kuki in some subjects they take together. She had a farm girl look about her with her freckles on her white skinned face with rounded glasses, two blonde ponytails stretching to her neck and she wears a white buttoned shirt with a pocket protector (nerd alert) and a dress skirt stretching down to her legs and black socks covering her legs. Kuki is usually the cheerful one in the friendship circle but not this time and Erica noticed this.

-A-

**Twin Palms Beach Resort: **When they arrived there they were greeted by people dressed in holiday clothing with tiki décor everywhere. And they went to the front desk where they chose their roommates for the weekend. Nigel roomed with Gary, Hoagie with Wally, Kuki with Erica, and Abby with Rachel.

The resort was very close to the beach, at least it would take three minutes to get there. And in each of the rooms there was a map showing how to get to the megadome.

It was nightfall and the roommates were getting settled in before heading to the newly built megadome in L.A. the next morning. Nigel was just lying in bed while Gary was watching some reality show, Nigel wasn't feeling hungry so Gary was eating by himself. Nigel was too focused of the event tomorrow.

-A-

Wally and Hoagie were eating all they could from room service till their bellies started growing a bit.

"Well mate I'm definitely going to the gym tomorrow morning after this." Wally chuckled

"So how are things with Natalie?" Hoagie asked

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why what happened?"

"Nothing it's just she has become so cruddy clingy and I'm sick of it."

"Is this going where I think its going?" Hoagie asked

"Um what do you think mate!" Wally argued

"So you're going to break up with her?"

"Of course I will her clinginess is starting to piss me off!" Wally said with anger in her eyes. "I'm going to do this tomorrow."

He then walked up to the outside balcony but then quickly walks back in when he sees a familiar figure on the beach outside.

-A-

While on the beach Erica is looking for Kuki after she stormed out without saying anything.

They she finds her dear friend lying in the sand in front of her.

"Kuki are you okay?" Erica asked with a concerning look

"I'm fine alright God! Why must everyone always me that!" Kuki snapped

"Well sorry for caring, next time I'll just kick sand in your eyes. That way at least you'll scream at me for the right reasons

"I'm sorry I… just have a lot of things on my mind."

Then Erica sits next to Kuki on the soft beach sand to try to comfort her best friend "Want to talk about it?"

"Erica?" Kuki begins to talk about her situation.

"Yes Kuki?"

"Do you know what it's like to have someone genuinely hate you?"

"Not really, besides why should you care what others think?"

"I see."

"Why does that concern you?"

Then the flashback replays in her head and she can remember those painful words. "_**I guess even you have a dark and to be frank I hate this side of you so, Kuki Sanban I HATE YOU!"**_

All of a sudden Erica tries to snap Kuki out of her trance.

Then Kuki finds herself back on the soft sand with a burning red cheek.

Erica begins to apologise. "I'm sorry I should have thought of a better way to…"

"It… it's okay" Kuki stutters

"Well _are_ you ok?"

"No." Kuki answers truthfully "I… I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Kuki I want to help you, please just tell me what happened?"

"I think I'm infatuated with this boy at our school."

"A name, Kuki?"

"Wall… I mean Wallabee Beetles."

"The dumb, idiotic, dense, irrelevant, Australian kid with a D- grade average?"

"Don't say that! He's not as dumb as you think!" Kuki snapped at her friend

Erica looks at Kuki with a surprised and slightly insulted look.

"I'm sorry Kuki I have to go sort some things out."

And with that she left her Asian friend with her thoughts.

-A-

Rachel is just coming out of the shower and she comes out of the bathroom and sits at the dresser to blow dry her hair while Abby is researching on her laptop.

"Hey Rachel you gotta hear this."

"What is it?"

"According to my research there were just about 35 reported teen disappearances in the county last year. Now we are not even halfway through the year and that number has nearly doubled. Coincidence?"

"Probably, but you really think that a gang of kids with make shift weaponry are going to kill us all?" She said jokingly

"My sister is on the run from them." Abby stated

"Oh sorry I didn't know I…"

"Ahh don't worry about it she's probably fine."

"Guess I don't need to worry then."

"So what it like? You know being the new girl and all."

"Actually now that I've found a few friends it's not so bad after all."

"Especially if that friend is Nigel Uno."

Then Rachel blushed. "How did you know."

"Look Rachel any girl will be able to know, I've seen the way you look at him. Don't worry girl he's probably warming up to you."

"You really think so"

"Girl I don't think so. I know so."

"Thanks Abby."

"Anytime Rachel."

"So what do we do now?" Rachel asked

"Um how about we watch some movies on my laptop" Abby replied

"Sure."

Then they watched a movie late into the night.

-A-

**The Next Day  
Twin Palms Beach Resort: **By eight in the morning Nigel is ready to go and Gary is still in the shower. So he had to wait for him.

By nine most of the punctual people were ready as the bus was only picking them up at ten

Finally at ten everyone came down there as they got on the bus an went to the Megadome Arena.

-A-

**The Megadome: **The place was packed with teenagers possibly from all over America they all assembled in the hall. At the front of the hall was a stage and a podium that says Liberation.

"This place is packed." Wally said

"Yeah every teenager in the world must be here." Stated Hoagie

Then a fireball erupted on stage and a person came out of the flames

"Greetings teenagers of the world my name Benedict Wigglestein and I lead an organisation of teenage ninjas that put children in their place. But now the organisation we fought against the Kids Next Door are now out of line. My sources tell me they want to destroy all teenagers and imprison all adults and use them as their slaves. So I want to avoid destruction so I urge all of you that made it here to join my teenage ninjas where we will give you the means and the weaponry to defend yourself against those troublesome Kids Next Door. I look forward to your co-operation."

Then Benedict disappeared into a fireball.

Then all the teenagers were leaving the Megadome and Nigel had a look of suspicion on his face.

"What wrong Nigel?" asked Rachel

"I never thought my talent would be fighting kids? It's kinda insulting!" Nigel replied

"Well you saw it yourself the Kids Next Door are out to get us."

Then Nigel was going back to the Megadome

"Hey where are you going?" asked Rachel

"I'm going to have a talk Mr Wigglestein."

-A-

Wally was on his way back to the resort until he saw Natalie at a Starbucks coffee shop with her friend. He thought there would be no better time to end it with her. Then he went inside to break up with Natalie.

"Natalie! We need to talk!" Wally said angrily

"Uh really I'm in the middle of an important conversation." She said cheekily

"Um no we are going to talk NOW!"

Then Wally dragged Natalie outside the coffee shop.

"So why did you drag me all the way out here?"

"I'm going to make this short Natalie you've done nothing but frustrate me at every turn so I'm breaking up with you!"

"WHAT!"


	7. Chap 07: Devastation

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door

**A/N: Well here's Chapter 7 guys enjoy**

Chap 07: Devastation

**Somewhere in LA: **Wally was finally going to do it; he was going to break up with his irritating girlfriend who had caused him nothing but pain and misfortune. Basically he was the Lizzie in his life

"WHAT!"

"You heard me! I'm breaking up with you!" Wally snapped

"Excuse me!?" Natalie said while putting her hands on her hips

"Must I spell it out for you? I – DON'T – LIKE – YOU!"

Then Natalie started giggling. "You can't do that."

"What do you mean I can't do that?"

Then she turned around. "You see Wally, I need to date a footballer and you have a pretty girl to date it's a win win."

"Yeah well you are possibly the most annoying person I've ever met so this 'deal' is off."

Then she grinned "Oh I don't think you want you want to do that Wally."

"Oh and why not?" he asked angrily

"Because the principal is my uncle."

"Oh yeah right, do you really expect me to believe that?"

Then she started setting up her webcam app on her phone and called her uncle then showed him the mobile web chat between her and his principal Mr. Wiggins

"Hello Mr Beetles."

"Principal Wiggins?" Wally yelled

"Yes, but let's get to the point. If you do anything to upset my niece, you will face immediate expulsion."

"What!" yelled Wally

"That's right, break up with my niece and you get expelled." Then the webchat ended.

"Now Wally you will take me out on date tonight, that fancy lobster place and you will pick me up at seven."

Then she walked back into the Starbucks coffee shop and Wally just screamed and punched the brick wall.

-A-

**Father's L.A Mansion: **It was sunsetNigel went to Mr Wigglestein's mansion in order to find out what is really going on and he heard a familiar voice coming out from behind him.

"Nigel wait!"

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

"Look I appreciate you coming here but I need to find out why I'm really here."

Then Rachel took his hand. "Then we can find out together."

"Ok, thanks Rachel."

Then their hand separated as Nigel buzzed the mansion of Mr Wigglestein.

"Who is it?" Mr Wigglestein asked

"It's Nigel Uno and Rachel McKenzie." Nigel answered

"Oh, well proceed."

Then they entered the yard and entered his mansion, then their employer greeted them and led them through his mansion.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your presence Mr Uno."

"Let me get to the point. Why are we fighting a bunch of kids? I get they are mildly dangerous so why are you treating this like war."

"Well Mr Uno it seems you're trying to find out why I'm doing this."

"Why _are_ you doing this." He asked with an irritated tone

"The Kids Next Door have become hostile and they are trying to make an adult free world."

"C'mon Rachel I'm not going sit here and listen to this crap!" Then he grabbed Rachel's hand and walked was walking out of the room.

"Then I guess you don't want me to tell you what you mean to the Kids Next Door." Then Nigel stopped walking "Knew that would get your attention. Tell me what do you remember from your childhood."

"Enough." He simply replied

"Listen Nigel the reason you childhood memories are gone, it's because the Kids Next Door erased your memory of being in the organisation. And believe it or not you were leader of earth operations in the KND, codename Numbuh 1 and your girlfriend here was the Supreme Leader of the KND, codename Numbuh 362.

"Wait even though I was a child there was no way I would have wanted to do all this." Said Rachel

"The Kids Next Door wasn't always like this."

"So what they want to kill us all!"

"I will say that they will be coming after all the teenagers, you two as well as other ex KND members because they are a threat to their ultimate plan."

"Ultimate plan. What is their ultimate plan?" Nigel asked

Then as father was about to tell them an explosion was heard in the city.

-A-

In the city center people were panicking as there were flying jets made from Bumper cars were shoot lasers everywhere, Those Spider tanks and tripods as well, this the looks of an alien invasion but it wasn't, the KND are making their move and are looking for teenagers as well ex KND members and imprison them.

Father had made sure everyone who attended his speech had gotten weapons to protect themselves the majority got laser pistols and automatic laser rifles. But they weren't skilled at all they were being dragged into the prison transports were flying to a secret location. Ex KND members were given B.R.A's for increased protection.

-A-

**Father's L.A Mansion: **"Looks like they're here." Said Mr Wigglestein. "Listen you must get to the roof of the Twin Palms Beach Resort. There will be two helicopters to take you to your new location. And hurry the other teens are heading there."

Then Nigel and Rachel nodded and left the mansion. And tried to get to the hotel in amongst the chaos.

-A-

Then Nigel and Rachel were in a cab going to the hotel and they were being shot at while the driver was driving through a recently run-down town.

Nigel and Rachel were shooting at KND ground hostiles, and the taxi driver was panicking and screaming

"Hey will you shut up with the screaming?!"

"Look baldy when you gave me a load of money I didn't think I was going to be driving through traps, dodging lasers and shit now I'm just trying to keep it cool."

Then a kid was aiming a rocket launcher at the taxi, and then he fired.

"RPG!" Nigel yelled. And Rachel and Nigel jumped out of the taxi fast leaving the taxi driver to suffer his fate and perish in an exploding car. Then Rachel saw the kid with the RPG running to a save area, then she shot him.

"C'mon Nigel we have to get there now." She yelled

-A-

**Twin Palms Beach Resort: **The teenagers were trying to protect the hotel until the helicopters came.

Wally was firing and taking cover at the front desk, and then his phone rang "Hello."

"Wally where are you?"

"What Natalie?!"

"I had to take a cab to the Lobster Bistro."

"Wha… this is not the time for that!?"

"You owe me a date for trying to break up with me!"

"Y…You know what F**k this I've had it with you!"

"Oh Wally, Wally, Wally how quickly you forget. Do you want to get expelled?"

"Expulsion is better than dealing with you all the time. Besides, our school and possibly every school in America is in ruins. So expel me, see if care! Don't ever call this number again you hear me?!"

Then he continue to shooting at the enemy.

And Kuki was looking at him with a worried look. Then Abby came to her.

"Kuki get your head in the game! Activate your B.R.A" then they both pressed their chests and this lightweight armour went around their body parts except their knees, their stomachs, their elbows and their faces.

"Then they were firing lasers from their hands at the KND hostiles."

Then the hostiles were breaking through the teens defence and made them retreat to the second floor

Meanwhile Hoagie was trying to arm a bomb that would make the building implode when they escaped it.

Then when he finished he called Abby.

"Hey Abby."

"Yeah?"

"The bomb is armed and I have the detonator. I'll be waiting on the 4th floor."

"Ok, love you Hoagie."

Then Abby hung up

"Ok guys the bomb is ready let's get to the fourth floor." Abby commanded

"What about Nigel and Rachel?" Kuki asked

"Don't worry they'll find their way here." Said Gary

Then Wally was shot in the leg and collapsed to the ground

"Kuki take Wally and treat his laser wound."

-A-

Then she just nodded and took Wally to a supply closet on the fourth floor. And retracted her armour and unzipped the first aid backpack and started to treat his wound.

"Will you get off me?! I don't need your help!" demanded Wally

"Will you hold still? I'm trying to help you." Said Kuki

"If I needed your help I would asked for it!"

"Look were all in the same boat right now he have to look out for each other. Just hold still, I'm nearly done."

"Good the cause the sooner I'm away from you the better!"

Kuki was now hurt herself. "I…I'm finished." Then she started sniffling

"Fine, what's wrong with you?" Wally asked

"I…it…it's nothing. Why do you care you _hate _me remember?!" she answered angrily

Then Wally sighed and tried to comfort her "Kuki I…"

"Don't Touch Me!" Kuki snapped "You have no idea what I've been going through these past few days. I know I broke your heart but you have a girlfriend anyway so what is your problem with me?!

"Actually I broke up with her, well tried to anyway if we somehow get through this I'm going to get expelled because her uncle is the principal. And if I upset her, he would expel me from the school."

"That's terrible."

"Why do you care you don't want me around you anymore?!" Wally snapped

"I do care Wally. M…more than you'll ever know." She said softly

"Look Kuki why don't we just start over before all this before we had these cruddy feeling for each other

"There is nothing more I would to do but." Then she continues "My past prevents it."

"Your past Kuki."

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you… not yet"

Then he put his arm over her shoulder "I understand, you tell me when you're comfortable alright."

Kuki rubbed her eyes "Thanks. Hey Wally can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can… we be friends again?"

Then Wally chuckled "Of course we can."

Then they came out of the supply closet with Wally balancing on Kuki because of his leg.

-A-

Then Rachel and Nigel were just outside resort and the first floor was blocked by KND operatives. Then they looked at each other.

"Well how are we going to get in Nigel?"

"Do you have your uhh… you know your." He started to blush

"My B.R.A.?" Rachel giggled "Were not kids anymore you can say it."

"Oh right." He said

"And yes I do have it." Then she activated her armour. "Now what?"

"Hold on to me, I can fly us to the fourth floor and you use your armour to blast through the wall so we can get inside the building faster.

"Sure." Then she held on to him.

"Okay hang on." Then he activated his rocket shoes then they flew past the KND guards who tried shooting them down.

"Rachel now!" Then she fired at the wall with a laser Gatling gun that came out of her hand.

They broke through the wall

Then they both saw Hoagie.

"Hey there you two are."

"What the status." Nigel asked

"The KND have infiltrated the building so the only way we can get out here is by helicopter from the roof."

"So what's the ETA on this?" Rachel asked

"Probably another thirty minutes."

"You think we can hold them off for anywhere near that long." Nigel asked

"We'll have to Nigel."

**-A-**

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chap 08: Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I'm back with a new chapter and hopefully many more soon. **

Chap 08: Escape

**Twin Palms Beach Resort: **The KND are making their move to capture the teenagers but the teens had a plan of their own one where they would have to find a way to hold off the KND for half an hour Rachel and Nigel joined the others on the third floor.

"Hey Nigel! Man am I glad to see you." Said Abby

"Yes we cherish in the reunion later, but right now we have to hold these kids off for thirty minutes till our helicopters come." Nigel replied

"What are you out of your mind!? There's no way we can…"

"I know." Nigel interrupted "But it is what it is we have to hold them of from the fourth floor. We have to get out of here so that we can fight another day and next time hit the Kids Next Door where it hurts! Who's with me?" Nigel put out his hand.

"I know I am." Unsurprisingly Rachel put her hand on Nigel's

"I know I'm not going down without a fight." Said Gary as he put his hand on Rachel's

"Count me in!" Kuki said looking like she was back to her old cheerful self again. And her hand followed

"Abby says we gonna get ourselves killed, but you've never steered us wrong so lead the way partner." Abby's hand followed.

"Well I guess I'm in all of you are." Wally said dryly as he put his hand on top of Abby's

"So were all in agreement?" Nigel asked

"Don't need to ask us twice Nigel." Rachel replied.

Then all of their hands split up as they put their plan into action

Then Nigel called Hoagie on his new wrist communicator he gave him "Hoagie I need you to cut power to the building."

"You got it!" He replied

"At least they won't be able to use the elevators."

"Yeah and here they come now!" Abby yelled

KND moonbase operatives were running down the hall.

"Abby, you, Rachel and Kuki round up any captured and wandering teenagers and take them to the roof." Nigel ordered.

"Abby is on it! C'mon Kuki!" then she followed as they went down the flight of stairs and activated their cloaking devices on their B.R.A's

"So what's the plan man." Asked Gary. Then a laser rifle was thrown his way and he caught it.

"You know how to shoot, right?" Nigel asked Gary

"Uh well."

"Good enough."

"So whats next?" asked Wally

"We're going to create a trap. But how to lead the Kids Next Door to the laundry is a mystery?"

"Hey Baldy. I nicked this KND wrist communicator from one of those squirts, you don't think we can use this do you?"

"Wally you don't know how wrong you are."

Then three headed in the direction of the laundry room.

-A-

Outside the building a KND Shuttle landed from space and coming out of the spaceship was none other than numbuh Prime and his sister numbuh 106. And he had what looked like golden ring with a sapphire gem in the centre.

"Ah L.A it will be KND territory soon."

"Brother should I send a team to look for the gem of reversal?"

"No need I already know where it is and who I need to find to get it."

"So Brother shall we proceed?"

"Yes. Finally we will bring back the Earth to what it once was. A perfect utopia."

And with that prime and #106 entered the already tattered building.

-A-

Abby and Kuki have managed to find and rescue eleven teenagers. That included Erica and the rest Kuki's friends.

Erica who had never believed in violence decided not to carry a weapon to defend herself and relied on the skills of others to get her through this.

"There's too many of them following us." Kuki stated

"Well lets even these odds." Abby replied. She then threw a flash grenade to the kids following them with laser guns.

They were blinded. Finally when their vision returned the teenagers were gone.

The teenagers were going up several flights of stairs, and staircase they passed they put a charge on it so that the Kids Next Door had no way of climbing the stairs.

There were now on the third floor heading for the fourth floor then roof floor

"I'm going to look for Nigel." Said Rachel

"Look I know he might need your help but right now he needs to concentrate."

"I see." She said disappointingly

"Don't worry girl you'll see him eventually."

She then brought her head back up. As much as she wanted to help Nigel she still had a job to do and that was to bring all the teenagers to safety. "Okay we'll proceed to the roof." Rachel ordered. "Once were there we'll wait for the boys and the helicopters to arrive."

They climbed the stairs and the planted another charge and destroyed what was left of them so now the rest of the floors were blocked off from the fourth floors and the roof.

Then Kuki realised something. "Hey wait the boys are on this floor if we blow the stairs here then how will they get to the roof?"

"Don't worry Kuki. They'll find a way, we just have to worry about our plans for now."

Kuki nodded in response with a worried look on her face.

The girls and the other teens made their way to the roof which was on the floor above.

-A-

The Kids Next Door moonbase assult team were deployed and had jetpacks the size of school backpacks mounted on them. As they flew through the building they got a distress call from one of the operatives in another part of the building. The message was recorded.

"_Encountering teenagers any operatives please respond, area, washing room 4__th__ floor. Need assistance immediately. Ahhh!" _end transmission.

"Alright maggots lets head to the washing room and take down those teenagers!" said the leader

They arrived at the washing room and two soldiers stood one the left of the door the other on the right and the leader kicked the door open.

They entered the room to find it empty, and there were just washing machines everywhere. Then the door closed behind them and locked. Just as one of the soldiers tried to open the door the leader realized they had walked into a trap. Then beeping was heard and all of them knew what was going to happen.

"OH S**T." said the Leader as he tried to open the door with all his might but it was inevitable the bombs inside the washing machines blew up. Killing the operatives easily.

-A-

The boys were running to the roof floor but not before they got to Hoagie first and collected him and the detonator.

"So what's the status on the choppers?" Nigel asked

"We should be meeting them in about five minutes." Hoagie responded

"Perfect."

Then they approached the busted stair case.

"Ah… you've got to be freakkin kidding me. How the crud will we get out of here now?" Wally asked

Then Nigel grabbed both Wally and Gary by the waist

"Hang on!" then he clipped his heels twice and his rocket shoes ignited and flew the three up to the platform.

"Hey what about me?" Hoagie asked

Nigel dropped Wally and Gary and went back for Hoagie. After he got Hoagie to the platform they made their way to the roof.

-A-

The girls and the other teenagers were on the roof waiting when they saw three KND SCAMPERs circle them.

"Ah man this doesn't look good." Abby stated as the three activated their BRAs

The doors of the aircraft opened and they were shocked to find they had mounted mini-guns on board.

"Aim for the bottom engines." Rachel ordered

There were three each and one of the girls could focus on one.

Kuki went to the one on the left and she took out a throwing windmill blade that specially came for _her_ armour. After she took it out the blade split into four now looking like a compass with only the four directions. She threw it and it completely scraped the underside and left a gaping hole in the aircraft. Then it lost control and hit another building.

Abby found herself battling the one on the right she tried firing her laser weapons at it but this was ineffective, so she decided to take a better approach, rockets came out of where her feet was and flew inside the aircraft and beat the kids inside and jumped out when the SCAMPER crashed to the ground.

Rachel fired at the SCAMPER with her Gatling gun from her armour, but it wasn't enough as the SCAMPER had fired it missiles at her. She got out of the way but was caught by the shockwave. "Okay. That IT!" she yelled. She took out red glowing ninja throwing stars. The threw six of them and it hit the underside before it exploded.

They approached the centre of the roof and deactivated their armour.

"It everyone alright?" Rachel asked

"Nothing broken here." Kuki said cheerfully

"Surprisingly I'm alive." grinned Abby.

There rest of the teenagers nodded their heads.

They looked up and saw the boys coming out of the building

"About time you guys showed up." yelled Abby

Then Abby hugged Hoagie, Kuki hugged Wally and Rachel hugged Nigel

"Look!" Erica screamed.

And the helicopters they waited so long for had arrived.

"Heeey. Down Here!" yelled Kuki

The helicopters landed and the teens ran towards them.

Then Nigel had a feeling of familiarity that made him stop in his tracks.

"Nigel what's wrong?" Rachel asked

"Prime is here!" he simply said

"So we can live to fight another day you told us that!"

"No think about it. If we try to escape now Prime order them to shoot us down. That's why I need to distract him so he doesn't give the order."

"Then I'm coming with you!" Rachel requested

"NO! I need to do this alone!" Then he looked towards Hoagie. "Hoagie give me the detonator! If I'm not back in twenty minutes leave without me."

"Nigel please!" Rachel begged

Hoagie nodded his head and gave him the detonator.

"Nigel I can't let you do this, I have to come with you!" then she grabbed Nigel's arm.

Nigel forcefully took his arm back. "Listen I don't want to put you through any harm Rachel." He yelled while he held her shoulders. He then calmed down. "Look Rachel you're… too special to me and I can't afford to lose you."

"Neither do I but we have to stick togeth…"

Nigel suddenly pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers. Rachel closed her eyes and kissed him back but a second later he pulled away.

"Please let me do this Rachel."

"Then she was still blushing and looked down, then looked back at Nigel."

"Okay I trust you."

"Thanks." He then ran back into the war torn building.

-A-

Nigel went inside the building and he jumped the ledge to the fourth floor and he was making his way towards the lobby on the ground floor. KND operatives were shooting at him he took out a retractable carbon bow staff and started hitting operative out of his way and deflected lasers they shot at him.

He made it to the lobby after countless obstacles and he was at the second floor and in the hallway he was face to face with the Supreme Leader of the KND, Numbuh Prime!

"Hey Prime!" the kid tyrant looked over his shoulder

"Nigel Uno." He grinned. "I knew I would see you one of these days."

"So we finally meet. I had a sick feeling you were here so I came to finish you once and for all!" then he extended his bow staff and put himself in an attacking stance.

"Well I had a sick feeling you were coming too." Then he aimed and fired a Taser at Nigel.

Nigel was shocked and fell to the ground.

"Well." #Prime chuckled. "Look at you. You were all that two years ago and now look at you!" "Stand him up." He ordered.

"So… what's your game...Prime?!" Nigel asked staring angrily at the KND leader.

"Well isn't it obvious I'm trying to restore the world to how it originally began. A world where children were free to do as they please, where they would live without rules. A perfect world with children and no adults!"

"Hey dumb ass, haven't you heard of evolution!" Nigel yelled

"Evolution is a lie the adults told you to put kids and teenagers to keep them from the real truth." #Prime said "Now you're in the way of that dream, but you can help me. Just tell me where the gem of reversal is."

"What are you talking about?"

"The gem of reversal hidden by numbuh 0 himself!"

"numbuh 0. Your father!"

"Well I know my father wouldn't hide anything, besides if that was the case I would have found it by now."

"Oh don't worry well find it eventually."

Then Nigel grinned. "Hey why are you smiling?"

"Yeah but you won't have any time to find left to find it." He then pulled out the detonator and pressed the button.

-A-

The helicopters were on the tarmac of the roof.

"Nigel only has four minutes left!" Hoagie stated

"No he'll make it!" Rachel assured. "He will."

Then the building started shaking and the building started to collapse.

Then the pilots of the helicopters ignited the helicopters and hovered over the building.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Rachel asked

"Where do you think? Getting the hell out of here!"

"No Nigel's still in there!"

"Sorry but were not going to die for one person."

"Th…then I'll jump out!" She way ready to jump before Abby grabbed her.

"No Rachel. If you do it Nigel wouldn't forgive himself. He would want you to live!"

Rachel's eyes were filled with tears as she watched the building collapse on itself with Nigel still inside. "T…this is… is not h... ha…happening."

Abby put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I'm sorry Rachel."

"NIGEL!" she screamed as the helicopters flew into the sky away from the building and into safety.

**-A-**

**To Be Continued **


	9. Chap 09: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door

**And so it continues**

Chap 09: Aftermath

_**Rachel POV**_

_I was in the Twin Palms Resort looking for Nigel and I found him fighting some guy in a dark cloak that I could put together as numbuh Prime. _

"_Rachel the building is about blow you must get out of here now!" Nigel said_

"_No I'm not leaving you again!" I yelled _

"_Listen I've got it covered just leave I don't want you to get hurt."_

_As I heard him say this, my legs quivered in fear. I wanted to help Nigel but fear had already taken over me and my legs quickly ran the other way. But then I quickly stopped them and realised what I was doing. I was running in fear and I couldn't let fear control my choices but it was more than that the reason I didn't run was because I didn't want to lose Nigel because if that happened I don't know what I would do but I listened to fear instead and ran to the exit as I crossed the doors to the outside, the building exploded and it blew me into a car. I was in pain and I looked at the building or rather what's left of the building that's on fire. My heart sank after seeing this, the inescapable fact that I just couldn't or wanted to believe, Nigel Uno the boy I fell in love with is gone. I fell on my knees in dread as the warm tears trickled down my face. At that point I lost consciousness and collapsed to the hard ground below._

I gasped as soon as I woke up with a cold sweat all over me.

I started crying because I knew I woke up to my nightmare all over again.

-A-

_**Normal POV**_

**KND Abandoned Tree-house: **The teenagers were taken to an abandoned treehouse that was used by the KND before it's operatives got decommissioned. It served as one of Father's many base of operations. It had been a few days before that tragic day.

The teens were eating breakfast all of them were there eating rainbow munchies all except Rachel who has been in her room that they assigned her and she had never moved from her bed since they got there. And she hasn't eaten or drank for two and a half days.

"I'm gonna go check on Rachel." Abby said as she took two bowls of cereal with her as she went to the young blonde's room.

-A-

She knocked on the door but there was no answer. Then she opened the door and found her friend with her head in the covers and sniffling from the tears she had last cried.

"Hey Rachel I brought some cereal for you." Abby said as she entered the room.

"I'm not hungry." Rachel muttered

"Well Rachel you've gotta eat something. I'm not gonna let you let you starve to death."

"Maybe it's what I deserve." Rachel said softly. "He's dead isn't he?" she asked

Abby just put her head down and looked at the ground. "Rachel you don't deserve this at least of all you. You're a cool person."

"Well then why did I let him die?"

"You didn't let him die Rachel! He knew it was dangerous and he didn't want to see you die as well."

"Then why do I feel this way?" asked Rachel as she began to cry again.

You're just thinking of the what if's and why didn'ts what's done is done were all taking it hard as well but we know Nigel would want us to see this through to the end especially you, you're strong and you never let anything get you down. I can't pretend to know what you're going through but everything will be okay in the end, right now you, we will have to be strong for Nigel's sake. Don't worry Rachel. We'll make the Kids Next Door pay for what they did. Nigel's sacrifice won't go down in vain. I bet he took Prime to Hell where he belongs."

She wiped the tears from her face. "Thanks Abby, you don't know how valuable your advice is to me right now."

"Well I try." Abby joked "Here have some cereal before you starve to death."

"Thanks Abby." replied Rachel. And she realized that her nightmare was starting to dissipate as she was pulling herself together and with Prime gone the KND should be severely weakened which made Rachel start to like the situation as far as the civil war is concerned.

So they spent the whole morning in Rachel's room talking and telling random jokes although Abby was telling the jokes as Rachel did lightly smile at times but she was still heartbroken at the fact that Nigel was gone. There was a part of Rachel's heart that believed that Nigel by some miraculous stroke of luck was alive. But unfortunately the rest of her heart was filled with doubt and misery and she didn't have the stomach to dig up something she already knew.

-A-

**Twin Palms Resort  
Ground Zero: **At the shattered remains of the twin palms resort numbuh 51 was rummaging through the rubble trying to find Numbuh Prime. It was removing rubble using laser beams from its hands that lifted the rocks after it sensed a life force under the rubble. It lifted the rocks and underneath those rocks revealed the supreme leader Numbuh Prime.

"Leader, are you okay."

"I'm fine robot just find my sister."

"Objective: Find number 106." And he found her under rubble as well.

Then she asked numbuh 51 "51 can you sense Nigel Uno's life force."

"I can confirm that Nigel Uno's life force is barely readable."

"So in other words…" said #106

"Nigel Uno is dead or at least close to death. That's really a damn shame, you could have been part of our new world Nigel but you chose to side with the adults. And to think you _were_ one of the best operatives in the Kids Next Door too bad. #51 get my shuttle were going to Virginia.

-A-

**KND Abandoned Tree-house: **Rachel was slowly getting back to herself and got herself out of bed to start training. She then decided that she is going to finish what she was going to do.

Then Gary, Abby and Hoagie found Rachel training in a training room somewhere in the Treehouse

After she finished her training she found her three friends standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked

"Well we wanted to know how you're holding up?" Abby admitted

"Well to be honest, I feel terrible. I mean I could have helped Nigel and maybe we would both be alive right now."

"Oh Rachel." Sighed Abby

"But is okay because I decide what I'm going to do. I'm going to stop the Kids Next Door, since Prime is gone the KND must be contemplating what to do next. Since their weak we should take them down now. I heard a rumour that the KND have a base on the moon which means they must have a spaceport on Earth.

"Um Rachel, don't you think that what you're saying is a little farfetched?" asked Gary

"The Kids Next Door _do_ have a spaceport and I can prove it!"

"Look Rach I know the Kids Next Door took Nigel from you but you really want to make a move this soon."

Rachel then started to shout. "If we don't move now the Kids Next Door will be working on a way to finish us off. Now either you're going to help me or I'm going to take them down myself!"

"Fine Rachel, Hoagie and I will go with you."

"And I'll stay and watch over the place." Said Gary

-A-

**Washington DC  
The White House:** In the White House securities were running to the oval office. They kicked the door open and saw a kid holding the President by the throat while he aimed a power glove about to blast an electric jolt at the President.

"Don't move or I singe the President."

"Do as he says. " said the President

The Security officers dropped their guns.

"Great, Moonbase command I have the president." Then four Kids Next Door operatives came down from the roof of the four operatives one of them was numbuh 300.

Then two of the other operatives took the President into a KND shuttle outside the White House.

"Moonbase Command we have the president." Said Numbuh 300

"_Excellent proceed with step two._"

"Yes sir." She replied.

Then she took out a laser pistol out of her holster and aimed it at one of the guards and another operative did the same to the other one.

"Give us control of the White House of the President dies he's our prisoner now so you better do as we say!"

The guards looked at each other and nodded and called the other guards that were still alive to evacuate the White House immediately.

Then all the guards were on the freshly cut lawn of the White House. And they were escorted out by the KND in SPITANKS and SCAMPERS.

And one of the SCAMPERS received an order

"_You know what you have to do no survivors._"

"Rodger that." Said the operative.

And then all the SCAMPERS opened their side doors and operatives aimed RPGs at the leaving White House security. And they fired the missiles at them killing most of them and the survivors took out their guns but KND operatives in heavy armour charged to the guards killing them with a knife that extended out of their right arm. All the White House security officials were killed and numbuh 300 watched this onslaught and gasped in horror from the safety of their new base the White House.

Just then numbuh 200 came by on his KND brawler jet and entered the White House. He later found numbuh 300 walking through the hall. Then she just walked past him.

"Hey wait up." He said then she stopped

"Listen… can we talk?" she asked

"Okay then."

They were back in the oval office and #200 could see his friend was troubled.

"Hey whats up?"

"Listen I know I was ecstatic about joining the Kids Next Door, but now I'm starting to second guess myself, this isn't the same KND I wanted to join four years ago."

"Look, #300…"

"Call me Sam."

"We can't go against Prime otherwise…"

"He'll age us to dust I get it. But should we really be doing this, perhaps this is what the Global Kids Next Door wanted."

"That's just a rumor three hundr… Sam."

"Yeah well everytime I think something isn't real, life just proves me wrong."

"Look we are Prime's elite operatives and no matter what he says we must do. Is that understood!?"

Sam turned around. "Cristal." She angrily replied

"We shall never speak of this again." Said #200 as he left the oval office leaving #300 or Sam with her thoughts.

If she was to betray #Prime, there is a strong chance she will get aged to dust like Chad. However if she stayed and followed orders she would be in the KND forever and will never have to grow up. And for some reason he conscious didn't sit right with that.

**To Be Continued.**

**Please Review I'm getting so little reviews for this story that I've paid less attention to it so please review it may speed up the update time.**


	10. Chap 10: Impulse

Disclaimer: If you're still asking I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door

**A/N: Well here goes sorry this story has been going a little slow in terms of updates so here goes.**

Chap 10: Impulse

**Washington DC  
The White House:** Everything was going according to plan, the president of the United States was in their possession and with practically the most powerful man in the world as their prisoner nobody in the world could touch them. Not even the UN, well at least not yet until they know the status of the nation

The President was allowed access around the White House but he was stripped of any technology and if he is seen going near a phone, the KND threatened to end his life. And if he had to go outside he needed three KND escorts who had special devices to disguise them as the secret service that were his usual escorts.

To put it simply the president was a prisoner in his own home and his family was watched 24/7 as well and they were also stripped of all mobile technology so is not to warn the outside world of their plans as tell anyone to mount a rescue.

Numbuh 300 was sitting outside in the garden enjoying the view, but she worried that days will not always be calm like this. The rest of Sector TE arrived there and Number 363 was in the oval office preparing to say a message to America by filtering his voice with the president's so everyone will think the president is speaking when Harvey is in fact manipulating them.

Back at the garden Numbuh 300 was lying down when she was joined by a fellow companion.

"Greeting number 300, why are you lying down in the dirt? You do know how many germs and infestations live down there." #51 asked

"Don't worry it doesn't bug me at all. Hey you wanna join me?" #300 replied

"I don't think I want to soil myself with grass stains and other such filthy bacteria." #51 stated

She sighed "They won't hurt you dude."

"Very well then."

Then the android lied down next to his fellow operative.

Numbuh 300 knew he was an android but she just didn't see it or rather didn't want to see it. He looked like a real person in every way except he had spy equipment and weapons built into him and had to adjust his programming when he was given an order from anyone in the KND who had leader in their title.

"Numbuh 300 why are you…"

"Call me Sam." #300 interrupted

"Why are you staring at the sky Samantha?" #51 asked

"Uh just Sam dude!" she said with an annoyed tone, then she calmed down and continued. "And anyway I'm just enjoying the view. Don't tell anyone I said this but the sunset sky what I look forward to everyday. I've always liked looking at that pinkish blue sky ever since before I joined the Cadets Next Door. It always cheered me up.

"I… don't understand…" Numbuh 51 replied

"You know I always wonder if the world will ever be this calm after…"

"After what?... Sam."

"Oh sorry, I guess I spaced out there. Hey tell me something."

"Okay then."

"Why is Prime so paranoid and hostile?"

"Uh… it's best not to talk about this matter."

Sam sighed. "You know the Kids Next Door was never this hostile when I joined. I mean I never would have thought that I would be doing this and threatening adults, have you seen them right now, they're scared of us. I… I never signed up for this not, no not an adult genocide."

"But that is what Prime wishes, don't you want to see his vision. I mean it is in your best interest that you follow his orders."

"Maybe you don't understand death. Life is not a game 51 when you die its game over you don't come back no matter how much you try to fix it. A life is a precious thing to lose and and in the last few days I saw human beings killed just because of their age, human lives ended in a second like they meant nothing."

"Maybe we should go inside. You'll catch a cold if you stay outside for too long."

"Please dude." She chuckled "It'll take more than a cold to take me down.

Then huge gust of wind blew in their direction and Sam's black beanie blew off along with her hood revealing her flowing medium long blonde hair and then #51 observed her slightly freckled face looked different with her hair down . Then she just quickly put her hoodie back on.

"Am I missing something? Why did you try to hide your hair? When it makes you look radiant."

Sam though_ 'Great now I'm being hit on by an android' _"Look dude I just don't want people to think I'm nothing but a pretty face." She said while putting on her beanie and restoring her hoodie to its original position, over her head. "You know what let's go inside dude." Then she got up and entered the White House and #51 followed.

-A-

**Nevada Desert  
Route to Area 51: **Rachel, Abby and Hoagie were riding bikes that Wally liberated and Hoagie customized. As they were riding for approximately three days but since adults started disappearing buying gas was not much of a problem as they rode on Hoagie thought that if the KND had a spaceport it would have to be in a place that is secret what better facility to hide a spaceport that the prohibited Area 51.

"Rachel, do know how stupid this is?!" Abby said while riding with the others

"Look it's the only lead we have so far. I'm not going to stop until the Kids Next Door is finished!" Rachel strongly replied.

"Dammit girl, were gonna get shot out here! This place is protected by the government."

"That's why we're going to sneak in."

"Girl do you know how many people have tried and died trying?"

"I don't care, the Kids Next Door are crippled and we need to finish them off while their picking up the pieces."

"Yeah well if we die…"

"Were not gonna die!"

Then Hoagie stopped the conversation. "Hey I don't want to dampen any spirits right now but. My GPS is failing." and he refers to the GPS on his bike that was going static.

"Wait mine too." Rachel stated

"Ah Hell NO! Mine's gone too!" Abby complained

"Looks like whoever is out here must have jammed anything to do with satellite communication. That should also mean…" Hoagie digs into his pocket and finds his cellphone is fried (well at least the chip is)

Rachel and Abby checked their phones as well and found they were fried as well.

"Well, there goes the warranty." Abby joked

"Someone definitely doesn't want us here. That's for damn sure." Rachel stated

"Well what now?" Abby asked

"We keep going. If they have technology to fry our electronics, what else could those delinquents be using?"

"Okay then." Hoagie replied

"I hate this plan already." Abby muttered

And they rode their bikes closer to forbidden territory.

-A-

**KND Abandoned Tree House: **The teens were there for about a month now and managed to steal a TV from an electronics store. Wally said that it was necessary that they have all the information they need but most thought it was just an excuse to watch wresting every Friday. Anyway Gary and the other Teens were watching a reality show while Kuki and Wally were in the kitchen making popcorn with a popcorn maker, probably built by the Kids Next Door.

"You sure you know how to use that cruddy thing?" Wally asked

"Of course I know you worry too much." Kuki cheerfully replied

"Well whatever."

"So do you think it's true?"

"Huh?" Wally forced out cause of his confusion

"What Rachel said, about being a KND moonbase."

"Well seein how the KND does things, nothin surprises me anymore."

"Wally can we take a little trip?" Kuki suddenly asked,

Wally was caught off guard by this as he remembers the last time he made decisions based on his feelings but he had the wrong idea though.

"Why? To Where?" Wally forced out

"Back to Virginia. I need to see if my family is alright."

"Well why don't you ask your friends to go with you?"

Then Kuki became slightly annoyed

"My _friends_ have been acting weird around me. It was ever since we got here. Even Erica won't talk to me for some reason. I can't imagine why!?"

Wally then said defeated. "Aaaah fine I'll go with you."

"Thanks Wally."

Then the popcorn was about done. Then Wally was just about to take some before Kuki slapped his hand.

"Oww! Jeez what in the hell did you that for." Wally asked in pain

"Were sharing this popcorn with the others." She said smiling

"Were teenagers Kuki. We don't care about 'sharing'!"

"Well I think it's important." She finished as she walked out to the TV room where everyone was (of course) watching TV. "Who wants popcorn?!" she cheerfully screamed

And everyone went to go and get some popcorn

Then Kuki went to her best friend Erica.

"Hey Erica can we talk?"

"I'm tired Kuki. We'll talk tomorrow okay."

"But there's something I need to get off my chest."

"Fine." And Erica defeated went outside on the balcony to talk with her friend. "Alright Kuki, why did you drag me all the way here?"

"What happened between us? Amy and the others give me dirty looks every time I walk past them. And you don't talk to me anymore. Did… did I do something wrong?"

"Look Kuki I don't hate you or anything, you're just different now."

"Different? How?"

"You've changed and not for the better either, I mean it's great to see you going back to your cheerful self but…"

"But what." Kuki demanded

"You're hanging out with that idiot! That's what."

"I told you Erica, Wally is not stupid!"

"Oh really because I asked him to do a simple mathematic equation the other day, he got dizzy because he thought too hard, hehe."

Kuki snapped. "That's totally uncalled for what did Wally ever do to you!?"

"For starters he hurt my best friend!" Erica bit back

Then Kuki looked shocked.

"I heard what he said to you outside the plane in Virginia." Erica continued. "He said he HATES you! Now all of a sudden you're friends again!"

"Look, it's not his fault Erica!"

"Okay who's to blame you? I'm not going to sit her and let him destroy your life."

"He's not mad at me anymore, we patched things up."

Then Erica calmed down. "I just don't think it's a good idea to love someone who is as dense as golf ball."

Kuki cheeks turned red after hearing this but then snapped back. "I don't love Wally, and besides he's not stupid how many times do I have to tell you that!?"

"That's not what you told me on the beach."

"It was just a little crush were just friends now and I plan to keep it that way."

"Kuki stop lying to yourself. Because after he hurts you again I don't want to pick up the pieces, no not this time."

"What are you saying?"

"You keep hanging with him, our friendship is done."

"What you're making me choose! But why?"

"Life is filled with difficult decisions and if you choose him and if he breaks your heart again. I will kill him and end our friendship! Choose wisely Kuki Sanban. Make decisions with your brain not your heart you of all people should know that

And Erica walks away. Leaving Kuki with a difficult decision to make but the fact was Wally is doing what her best friend is failing to do at all, 'cheer her up.' But Kuki didn't want to lose her friendship with either party. But right now she has to check on her family and see if they're all right and since Wally offered to take her and since Erica is making Kuki feel like crap she decided.

She went into Wally's assigned room, and opened the door

"Kuki what is it?" Wally asked in surprise

"We're going now!" Kuki demanded

"But Kuki don't you think it's a little too late to…"

"I don't care I need to see if my family is alright."

"You know you could just phone them…"

"They're not answering!"

"Okay let's go then."

"I drew some money from my account for two plane tickets let's go."

So they took small luggage both of them got on Wally's bike and they rode off to the nearest airport.

-A-

**Washington DC  
The White House: **It was evening and#363 was in the oval office ready to make his announcement and the voice filter is ready as well as the whole of Sector TE is in the room.

"Time adult tyranny to its knees." Harvey said as he began his speech. And this was broadcasted to every TV, AM and FM radio, computer, laptop and smartphone in all of America.

"_My fellow Americans, I know it has been tough on all of you out there and I will now announce that the Kids Next Door is now threat to us in America and I'm considering taking action against them however I've had a chance to look at it from their side, it seems that they have been fighting adults for what must be decades and why? Fellow adults of this great nation what happened to our kids, did we somehow push them too hard when it came to the school curriculum or did somehow flip the switch on them from the countless beatings were given them, perhaps that it may be the awful cafeteria food that is given to them at recess. These kids are fighting for their right to have fun and who contributed to this horrible behaviour? US. The parenting body, so I will do my best to negotiate with the Kids Next Door hoping to end this civil war of age. So that we can all live on this planet in harmony and peace. And how you can contribute be nice to your kids don't give them chores, don't make them do homework, don't give them homework. And the most important thing you can give a child. A toy that they didn't have to buy themselves. We need to put smiles on our children's faces, starting now. They won't be children forever so let them enjoy their child hood. Thanks for listening._"

"Let's see how people react." #363 said evilly

'_This… this is truly disgusting the Kids Next Door is rotten and I won't be a part of it anymore!'_ Numbuh 300 though to herself.

The four were walking through the hallway and #363 was holding a disk with their plans on it. Sam went behind Harvey and pinched his neck and he passed out. She took the disk and ran.

"Hey what the Hell do you think you're doing?" Numbuh 200 yelled. As he and Numbuh 51 chased her.

She went to the underground garage and got in her Brawler Jet which looked like one of those rocket rides at the front of the store only it was black and pink and had a 'Greetings Kitty' neon shaped light on the black side. She went in it and opened the underground hatch and flew out.

As she was in the air she over Washington she must have realised that every KND operative now wants her dead so hit it into high gear decided to head for the area with the least concentration of KND operatives in the world Antarctica. As flew she looked in her mirror and saw and armada of KND marked hover bikes called F.L.O.A.T.C.Y.K.L.E

Freely

Levitates

On

Air

Tempest

Cycling

Young

Kids

Like

Eroplanes

They were shooting blue lasers at her and she had to dodge them and sent out countless flares, she built that in her jet for just this occasion. But it wasn't enough as more and more kept coming and those that got in front of her got shot down. But three hours later fatigue was setting in and one lapse of concentration caused her to get shot in the tail fin. And she tried to gain control but it was impossible as she kept losing altitude and started to start scraping trees. But then she got control but just. But then she was shot again and she was nowhere near Antarctica but she at the nearly opposite area. It wasn't long before she knew she was gonna crash and knew not to eject. For if she did she would be a sitting target and she would have died but she already accepted that she was going to die. And after fighting her jet she finally crashed it the Chilean Dessert.

"Sir she crashed should we get her?" One of the bikers asked

"_No need she's buzzard food now._"

"And the disk?"

"_That disk probably shattered on impact leave it and return to base._"

"Roger That. FLOATCYKLE Squadron, return to base."

And they all flew back to their Base while vultures circled Sam's still body, trying to do the right think but may have been killed in the process.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: For those of you still reading this should I've been thinking of making****second season. So should I or should I not?**


End file.
